Survive for Another Time
by WriteraAddicted
Summary: Lexa is dead, Clarke is soon to join her and the coalition and Arkadia are in a bloody war. All seems lost for the 100 until Clark wakes in her Skybox long before her descent on earth. [Clexa]
1. Chapter 0

**Survive for another time**

 **Prologue**

* * *

The armies of the coalition surrounded the Skaikru's stronghold. Two thousand men and women armed with swords and arrows ready to defend their lands and peace by going to war with Chancellor Pike and his men. But first they had to avenge the death of their Heda by drawing the blood of the traitorous Skaikru that had murdered her.

Clarke Griffin, Wanheda and Ambassador of the former thirteenth clan, was tied to a wooden pilar, her skin marred with cuts and smeared with blood. The warriors of the coalition taking their turn to cut her, not to kill her but to slowly torture her. Not far next to the rejoicing Ontari was Titus. The real murderer. He had been the one to use her gun. Through it had been accidental he had been the one to kill Leksa, the very one he attempted to protect by snuffing Clarke's influence on her.

He was looking at her, just as all the Gona were. Although she could see the sadness of loosing the one he considered like his daughter, she also saw the fear and respect he was trying to hide as she did not scream when the warriors cut her.

He was not the only one. Many in the Kongeda were now revising their opinion of their prisoner as she behaved like one of the most enduring of their warriors. Ontari herself was fuming. She had counted on the Skai gada's screams to psychologically destabilize the people trenched into Arkadia.

But Clarke did not pay attention to them or their torture and remained lost in her memories of the stolen moment she had had in Lexa's warm embrace. As blood fell on the soil her tears fell from her eyes. She tried to remember her touch, her smell, her taste and her voice. She tries to remember them but her mind wavers and instead she hears gunshots, screams and war cries.

The twelve clan's army and the Ark's guards has entered battle.

Ontari turns towards her prisoner and smiles, conscious that seeing her people die would be the worst torture she could impart her with. Turning back she advances on the battlefild surrounded by loyal azgeda warriors, letting Titus approached Clarke and in her ear whispers.

"You are very brave. Lexa would be proud."

But Clarke does not listen for she only cares about her love now.

"I wa-want to see h-her" she mutters between the pain.

"Its too late. The spirit of the commanders are now within Ontari."

For the first time tears leek from Clarkes eyes. She was about to demand he gets it from the Natblida when another voice speaks to her from beyond the stars.

"Klark kom Skaikru... I need your spirit to stay were it was... So much has gone wrong... I shall give you a second chance..."

Clarke felt herself go, carried by the mysterious voice, as she utters Lexa's name one last time. When Titus would look at her once again he would see that her eyes were empty of life but her face was serene and a peaceful smile graced her lips.

Clarke awareness returned to her quite rapidly. She abruptly stood up from where she was lying and saw that she was in a small white room with a metal bunk bed as its sole furniture.

My sky-box... How?

She was wearing the frayed gray shirt and dark blue jeans that she remembered from her first week in the sky-box. It had been just after her father had been floated. She had refused to separate herself from the clothes he had last touched. It was trivial now but at the time it had been what had kept her above waters.

The white walls exempt of charcoal drawings were another indicator that this was long before her descent to earth.

Is this real? Can't be... Right?

She turned to a wall, noting as she did that all the pain from the thousand cuts were gone, and with all her might punched it. And it hurt. Not as much as it did when the first cut had been applied but enough to make her groan.

Elated at the second chance she was given Clarke first though can be resumed to a sigle word. More precisely to a name: Lexa.

* * *

Skaikru = Sky clan

Wanheda = Commander of Death

Leksa = Lexa

Gona = Warrior

Kongeda = Coalition

Skai gada = Sky girl

Azgeda = Ice Nation

Natblida = Night blood

Klark Kom Skaikruu = Clarke from the Sky Clan


	2. Chapter 1

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 01**

* * *

Lexa woke up with a start, her hands automatically reaching for her pain free stomach and her lips, the sensation of her last kiss with Clarke fleeting.

She sprung from the bed she was laying in and looked at her surroundings. It was her room in Polis, the furs, furniture and scrolls on her desk were a testament of this.

She lifted her top above her stomach and glided her fingers above her smooth, tanned skin. Nothing. No wound or scar. It was like the accident had never happened.

Did this mean that it hadn't happened? Maybe it would...

Fear gripping her Lexa ran through the corridor, not caring wether the guards saw her, pushed open the doors of Clarke's rooms not even thinking that she might just be shot again and entered the bedroom, her bare feet cooling on the rug free cement floor.

Empty.

The room was empty, the furniture gone and the bed undone. There was no trace of Clarke's stay. Was it all a dream?

Feeling a knot in her belly Lexa left the chambers and unconsciously returned to her own. Upon entering them she saw her bed. The very same bed Clarke had made love to her. She had initially felt weak for letting Clarke take control of the situation, yet when she had been embraced all her second thoughts had lifted and she had felt full, complete.

Lexa laid on top of the furs and let a sob shook her. As she brought in a trembling breath she realized that even Clarke's scent was gone.

Her absence, the lack of her warmth, was too much for the Commander of the Twelve clans and she broke into tears, lamenting her lost love.

Lamenting her torturous dream.

* * *

Polis = Coalition Capital


	3. Chapter 2

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 02**

* * *

Lexa kom Trikru sat in her throne pondering, her heart full of doubts and indecision. A rare occurrence for her. Or at least it used to be.

Was this really the path to take? Onya, Gostos, Indra and even Titus were against it after she had told them of her strange dream.

She could loose everything on this single decision.

"But i don't care, do i?" She whispered to the ghost of the blond women. "Not if it means it makes you real..."

Her thoughts were disturbed when the door to the side of the council room opened and Onya her mentor and the women she considered her mother, Indra one of her general and by far the most faithful, Gostos another of her generals, her paternal figure and a man ready to do anything to protect her and Titus the chairman of the Council, Ambassador of the Trikruu and the one in charge of the upbringing of the Natblida in her absence entered.

"Heda, please, reconsider this." Said Gostos.

"General Gostos is right Heda, this is foly. The Ambassadors will see weakness and try to use it." Added Onya.

Lexa nodded, already aware of that fact.

"That is why when they arrive in a few minutes i need you all. I need you to put your doubts aside and have faith in me. Have faith in the spirit's vision." Her tone was implacable, she clearly expected to be obeyed. "Skaikru will come from the stars, carrying the Skai Prisa and the Maun-de shall fall."

"You would allow such a powerful person to gain such honor?!"

The one opposing her the most was none other than Titus.

"Why? Why would you risk to give such power to an unknown clan? What if they try to supplant you?" Interfered Onya.

"Because," she answered harshly "it is the will of the spirits! The future of our people lay with them! Besides Sky Prisa would never hurt me."

That was not true and she knew it. Clarke would definitly end her if the coalition or herself proved a threat to the Ark and the original 100 youth sent on earth. Just like she would end any of the Skaikru and Clarke herself if they prooved a threat. But they didn't need to known this.

Before any of them had time to complain once more the guards announced the arrival of the ambassadors. Lexa leaned against her throne and said with finality

"I have made my decision. You cannot change it. Either you accept my choice and we gain a clan in the Kongeda and defeat Maun-de or you will have to find another Heda."

"There will be no need to do so." Hurriedly said Indra, speaking for the first time since her arrival.

"Then stand by my side."

All for of them stood on the left of her throne, Gostos and Titus the last to do so. The council room opened and the ambassadors came in one after the other, bowing in front of her before taking their seat.

As the last one took his seat Lexa spoke.

"The spirits have sent me a vision. It was the clearest and longest one i have ever had."

Whispers and ushered words spread between the twelve ambassadors. Lexa carried on, her voice quieting the assembly.

"This vision was sent to me a moon cycle ago, i have taken the time to ponder on it and have finally decided how to proceed with it."

To emphasize her point and because she couldn't stand to stay seated, Lexa stood.

"A Thirteenth clan will soon join us."

Once again the ambassadors silence broke, this time louder and once again Lexa carried on, not raising her voice and forcing them to listen to her.

"It will be like no others, coming from our forgotten past and bearing great power and knowledge. Among them with hair like sunshine and eyes as deep as the ocean will be the Skai Prisa, Fisa and Gona of her people, carrying their hopes, future and heart. It is with her that the future of Kongeda will lay. It is with her that Maun-de will be toppled."

* * *

Leksa kom Trikru = Lexa of the Tree People

Natblida = Sang de Nuit

Heda = Commander

Skai Prisa = Sky Princess

Kongeda = Coalition

Fisa = Doctor/Healer

Gona = Warrior

Maun-de = Mountain


	4. Chapter 3

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 03**

* * *

"97..."

On the floor of the sky-box Clarke was executing her 97th push up.

"98..."

It was by no means the first series she had done.

"99..."

Before that there had been sit ups, pull ups, squats and stationary running.

"100!"

After standing up Clarke moved in chain.

"1..."

Low kick, waist kick and high kick with the left leg followed by the same with the other leg.

"2..."

Once again, low kick, waist kick and high kick with the left leg with both legs.

"3..."

Today was the 124th time she did this routine. She had done so since the day of her return to the Ark.

"4..."

It was preparation for the her descent to the earth.

"5..."

For her return to Lexa's side.

"6..."

Clarke had changed. Her figure was now slimer and packed with muscles, her arms and her legs powerful.

"6..."

She had taken the habit of braiding her hair in a multitude of braids.

"7..."

It was much more practical this way as her hair had the annoying perk of getting in her eyes.

"8..."

Clarke was not the only thing to have changed.

"9..."

Her sky-box's walls were now covered in charcoal drawings.

"10..."

Most of them were of the same thing. A women.

"11..."

One was of her eyes surrounded by wings of darkness. Her war paint.

"12..."

Another was of her side way figure standing before an army of a thousand men, her head held high.

"13..."

A third depicted her sleeping her back exposed. Defenseless. The markings etched under the skin for all to see.

"14..."

But the largest and most enthralling by far was that of the women looking up with eyes full of love, her lips swelled her arms wide open in a warm embrace and her body revealed for the world to see.

"15..."

It was obvious that the drawing pictured her in a bout of love making.

"16..."

This women was no figment of Clarke's imagination. She was Lexa kom Trikru, Heda kom Kongeda, Legendary Gona and cunning strategist.

"17..."

And Clarke's lover. Soulmade if she dared to think so and considering how Clarke had woken up in the sky-box.

"18..."

And she had every intention to be reunited with her.

"19..."

As Clarke was executing another series of kicks she heard heavy foot steps in the distance from behind her locked door.

"20..."

As always she did not pay attention to them and carried on with her work out.

"21..."

Only this time the steps were numerous. Shouts soon joined them.

The event was unusual enough for Clarke to stop her exercise and look through the small window of the metal door. Guards were going from sky-box to sky-box, looking in the cells and from time to time took a youth out of it. Except that the youth was carried out seeing as they were unconcious.

"Finally, its happening."

Clarke's voice was crackled with anxiety. What if her behavior, training, had made her unfit to the expedition? What if she was left behind?

She did not have time to worry further as two guards approached her cell. She could her a much lighter pair of feet behind them.

"Mum..."

* * *

Lexa kom Trikru = Lexa of the Tree People

Heda kom Kongeda = Commander of the Coalition

Gona = Warrior


	5. Chapter 4

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 04**

* * *

Abigail Griffin was a healer, a council women and a mother.

As a healer she had to chose who to save on a daily basis because of the limited and rationed medical supplies of the Ark.

As a council women she was aware of the calamity that had befallen the last sanctuary of mankind.

And as a mother she had to watch her daughter be emprisoned for her own good.

She was the one who had denounced Jake Griffin's intention to reveal the air system malfunction and had gotten him floated, she had been the one to propose her daughter to be part of the 100 sent to the ground and for this Clarke had hated her for a long time.

However things had changed now. Clarke herself had to go though equally difficult decisions. As a healer herself she had to kill Atom, Octavia's first romantic interest, as the unofficial leader of the 100 she had to order the death of more than 300 of Lexa's warriors, kill Finn, shoot Dante Wallace in cold blood and eradicate the hundreds innocents living in the Mountain, including their friends and allies while as a women she had to constantly battle her growing feelings for Lexa in order to remain unbiased.

In this last aspect she had failed. Spectacularly so.

But she did not regret it.

It was those trials that had made Clarke finally forgive her mother. She had understood that just like her, Abby had to take a decision that teared her heart apart and made her feel... unclean.

Lexa had been there for Clarke when she had been alone and felt undeserving.

Lexa had defended Clarke in front of her entire tribe including those that were her close councilors such as Indra.

Lexa had accepted her with her darkness and her doubts, aiding her grow into the leader she believed Clarke had been born to be.

Lexa had embraced her. Fully.

Her mother did not have a Lexa.

No, to be true, her mother had had a Lexa.

His name was Jake Griffin and she had him floated. It was worst than anything Clarke had to go through, including killing Finn.

Clarke, realizing how alone her mother must have been, felt the need of seeing her, of telling her that she understood and forgave her.

Taking care of the two un-expecting guards was easy. A punch in the throat here and a kick in the spleen there and they were on the floor, catching their breath and frozen by the pain.

She bolted through the door and ignoring the spectacle of the guards taking prisoners here and there in the immense prison , turned to her mother.

Before she had the time to speak Abigail drew her daughter in a hug and whispered in her ears, telling her in a strained voice that she would be going to the ground, to be strong and to survive until their arrival then she felt a prick in her neck and lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 5

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 05**

* * *

Abigail stepped into Clarke's cell. Outside the two guards were dragging Clarke to the pod-ship.

On the walls, the floor, the ceiling, everywhere, drawings could be seen.

Some were of threes, other of flowers but most were of one women. Proud and strong she was beautiful. It was obvious Clarke had taken great care in drawing her.

Abby's eyes went to the biggest drawing and felt her heart breack.

"Oh no... I had no idea! I'm so sorry Clarke, please forgive me."


	7. Chapter 6

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 06**

* * *

When she woke up she was in the drop ship, strapped to her seat. The shock of the Exodus class ship disengaging from the Ark had woken her.

"Clarke!"

Wells voice called her name and she turned to him, shocked to see him there. She had forgotten. With all that had happened she had forgotten that he had been there too.

"Wells..."

"Prisoners of The Ark, here me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself." said the Chancellor's recording on the screen.

The relief of seeing her best friend alive and well was too much and she let a tear escape her.

"I know. I know it wasn't you, that you were protecting my relation ship with my mother. Thank you. You are the best friend i could ever ask for."

Wells looked at Clarke with surprise, he did not expect this. He was prepared to be hated and ignored, not thanked.

"I... Thank you for saying that." he finally decided on saying.

"We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable." Jaha spoke dramatically on the recording.

Both of them advanced their hands and held tight. Wells because he was glad to have her back and Clarke because she knew that their time together might be counted.

"Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years."

Chancellor Jaha continued but Clarke's attention was somewhere else. Floating between the lines of seats and entertaining the crowd was Finn Collins.

"Hey, space walker! You better go back in your seat before we enter atmosphere! You will get hurt otherwise!"

"Why would i listen to you?" He replied cockily.

Clarke was about to answer him when another voice interfered.

"Because a few seconds of funs aren't worth your life!"

She could have recognized Bellamy's voice anywhere. He had been a rival at first then her right hand men and in the end her opponent when he took Pike's side.

Now through he did not know her.

"Bell?" Came a third voice hesitantly as Finn strapped in back into his seat.

"O?!" Whispered Bellamy after hearing his sister call for him.

Before anyone had the time to say anything else the ship entered the atmosphere and was shaken through and through. The video of Chancellor Jaha, that nobody was paying any attention to, burst and when the parachutes deployed at the last moment and the exodus ship crash landed on the ground the light went off.

A few seconds later Octavia took the first step on Earth.


	8. Chapter 7

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 07**

* * *

It was a day like any other.

Leksa was busy dealing with city matters to ensure Polis peaceful existence and the continuation of the coalition. By her side was Titus, still upset for her action of two moon cycles ago.

She understood his hesitation: she had had to put her position as Heda on the line to keep the ambassador's settled.

"If by the next winter Skaikruu hasn't come and Maun-de still stands i shall let the spirit of the Heda pass on. However if i was correct i expect your complete cooperation towards the Skaikru."

...was what she had said when three Ambassadors, among which the one of Azegeda, had made their uncertainties about her leadership known.

As the spirit of Heda could only be passed after death she had literally put her life in the line.

And Titus didn't like it. Not one bit. How ironic.

Neither did Indra and Gostos for that it matters.

The only one she did not get the verbal opinion was Onya but if she remembered the look she had been given correctly the her mentor had not been thrilled either through there was and a tinge of something else too.

Something that she believed was no other that compassion.

Lexa was on her balcony, looking at Polis that was spread below her when the people who were no bigger than ants started pointing at the sky. Looking up she saw the sight that she had been praying for to the spirits and a awaiting for each day since her awakening in the past.

In the blue skai a trail of fire was descending towards the earth.

Tears of relief came and Lexa whispered words of gratitude to the spirits.

"Thank you for giving her back to me..."

She was interrupted by the sudden opening of her door and Onya, dressed in her usual battle gear, barged in.

"It happened. Just like you said it would."

"Did you doubt me?" said Lexa in her commander tone without turning around therefore keeping her tears hidden.

"...No, but others did."

"They wont anymore." She said her voice final.

"Sha."

Silence came as Onya stood a step behind her Heda, observing the falling sky.

"I leave at dawn to the landing zone."

"And you shall be my eyes and ears. Remember: let them come to us."

"Sha, Heda"

* * *

Leksa = Lexa

Polis = Coalition's capitol

Maun-de = Mountain

Heda = Commander

Skaikru = Sky People

Azgeda = Ice Nation

Skai = Sky

Sha = Yes


	9. Chapter 8

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 08**

On the side of the clearing Clarke and Wells stood looking at a map.

"That's not good."

"You're right Wells. We landed far away from the original landing site. If we want to go to mount weather we will have to hike."

"True..."

"We will need food and water. Especially if we can't enter the complex right away. Or if there is nothing left there. Plus if there is life on the planet that means that there is animals too. Herbivores and carnivores. One will have been frightened by our arrival and we can eat, the other..."

"So weapons then?" said the dark skinned boy with a sight.

"And protection for the night."

"We have the ship." proposed Wells.

"Too small. We will have to use tents."

"But, won't they be exposed?"

"That's why we need to make a barricade. We will use the fallen trees. All we need is people to do it."

"Okay, let me talk to them."

Wells was already walking when he heard his blonde friend call him back.

"Don't take this the wrong way but... You're a Jaha, you're the son of the man who ordered us locked up and has floated countless people. They are more likely to beat to death you than listen to you. Especially now that there are no more guards."

"Oh... I see."

The teenager was hurt by the blunt way his friend had told him so. He let a nervous laugh out and gesture for Clarke to go first.

"Of course, you're right. It's better if you speak."

The two of them went to the drop ship and Clarke whistled, attracting everyones attentions including Finn's who was tinkering with his electronic bracelet, Octavia and Bellamy who were hugging under a tree and Murphy whos sight latched onto Wells and a sneer crept up on his face.


	10. Chapter 9

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 09**

* * *

"I am sure you're all wondering why we're on earth. The truth is that we've been abandoned."

With those two simple sentences Clarke had everyones attention. Some even voiced their approval. Bellamy for his part was looking at her in approval, after what he had done to Theolonius he didn't want the Arc to come down and the hundred to simply return under the council's watch.

"The Council is desperate: the air filtering system is failing and resourses are sparse. The Ark is dying. It has less than a year left."

Now the crowd was whispering, not believing her words and wary of the truth she held. But Clarke carried on, knowing that they needed to know, that she needed to get their support.

"The council has been decreasing population by floating any criminals that have attained their majority and lessening consumption by putting minors in sky-boxes."

Clarke waited a few seconds to let everyone recenter on her then pointed at herself.

"My own mother, a doctor, has to decide daily who to save or not. Who to use medicine on and who to let die. And every time she has to tell their families about how she 'tried her best to save them'. She also had my father floated when he tried to tell the entire Arc about the air system's failings and myself locked up for the same reasons."

Turning to Wells she pointed him and shouted aloud.

"As for Wells, son of Theolonius Jaha... he was put in a sky-box and sent here the same as us just because he knew about it. His status as the son of the Chancellor did not save him from being sent on a deadly radiation filled planet and it did not save his mother from dying of childbirth because she did not receive a second pouch of blood!"

Spotting Octavia who was fixing her with respect Clarke pointed at her.

"She also has a similar story of loss and pain."

She then pointed at Murphy.

"He does too. Same as all of you. Stealing to feed or treat yourself or a loved one, locked up because you saw something you didn't even know was compromising or simply because the rules were too much and you had to escape them... But, now- now its different! Now there is no more Ark, no more council, no more guards!"

The teenagers were cheering her now. Raising their fists as if in victory.

"No more sky-box or floatings!" Shouted Bellamy from the crowd.

"No more rationing!" Shouted a girl from the crowd that Clarke remembered had died when the 300 grounder warriors had attacked the exodus ship.

"No more anything!" Shouted Murphy as he smiled at Clarke.

"Yes! No more anything! And that's the problem!"

Her shout made the cries of elation lower, Bellamy and Murphy looked at her with surprise while Finn and Wells were nodding as if they already knew what she was going to say. Octavia had a frown, obviously confused.

"There is no food and water, no shelter, no clothes, no medicine, no protection from predators..."

And no more rules... She thought. No more morals and restrictions. Just utter chaos.

The crowd had become quiet now. Finally realizing where they stood and how difficult the days to come would be. Clarke had every intention to capitalize on that realization.

"We need to prepare, make a barricade using the fallen trees and cut more if needed, scout the surroundings for a source of water and food but most of all we need to make a fire or we will freeze tonight."

"Who put you in charge blondie?"

Looking from where the accusatory shout came from Clarke saw Atom, one of Bellamy's followers and Olivia's first crush. He had been the first to die from the Fog and the first she had had to kill the first time they had all descended from the sky. As a few others voiced their disaproval of Clarke she took a stance. Her back straigh, her head held up and her arm on her hips with her braided hair and toneless body she looked fierce and she knew it.

Just like Lexa when she led her army to Mount Weather.

"No one did. I am just saying what needs to be done for everyone to survive. The original plan was for us to arrive near Mount Weather. That's over there!"

And Clarke pointed to the mountain that was visible in the distance and every one turned their head and saw how far the mountain was.

"We will never make it in one day and we have no clue what kind of obstacles are between us and the mountain."

But most importantly you guys have no clue about the Maunon, the Ripa or the Gon-de. You would all die if we tried to go there unprepared.

"So what is your plan?" Asked Bellamy after getting to the front of the crowd, Octavia not far behind.

"Simple: some groups scouts and hunts, others make the baricade, others set the tents and a last one makes a fire. We will need it all before night fall."

"Make a fire? Out of what?" Asked Octavia.

"Dry or broken branches, use silexs if you find any or do it through friction."

"The hell are you talking about princess?"

The last voice was cocky. Clarke recognized it as Finn's right away.

"I have a name, spacewalker."

"Humph, so do i, princess."

"Names aside," intervened Bellamy "she is right. If we don't do anything we will starve."

With Bellamy's support things went faster. As the only adult he carried an aura of respect and forced obedience. Groups were made and people started working together, gathering shards of metal to create small hatchets to cut of branches from the fallen trees and using belts and strap-ins to carry the trunk to define the limit of the clearing. The red headed twins were creating a large circle using stones and pilling up wood to build a fire. They had asked Clarke about what she meant by silexes and friction. Clarke had also instructed a group to build a cabin in which they would smoke ant of their game.

A few minutes afterwards Clarke, Wells, Finn, Jasper, Monty, Octavia and Bellamy were ready to leave the drop ship to scout.

* * *

Maunon = Mountain Men

Ripa = Murderer

Gon-de = Coalition


	11. Chapter 10

Survive for Another Time

Chapter 10

Just like last time Finn had volunteered for the hunting party and had roped in Jasper and Monty. Octavia had jumped on the occasion to prove herself and Bellamy had joined them to protect her. On the other hand Wells had deviated from his original actions and had joined them too. Clarke figured she had dissuaded him of following his father's instructions and persuaded him to stay low and keep secure. Or else he was there to protect her, like always.

The group had, under Clarke's instructions, taken with them sharp shards of metal from the drop ship, jerrycans for the water and some rope. Octavia who had been exited by her makeshift knife had looked at Clarke weirdly when she had asked for the ropes. She had to explain that it was to secure any game they got before any was presented to her.

Once in the forest the boys moved ahead leaving Octavia trailing behind with her and Clarke. Clarke hoped that the boys would take the same route as the first time and lead them to the phosphorous plant and in turn the mutated buck they had once admired, when things were much simpler and they were innocent.

"Before you get any ideas," started Octavia, "Finn's mine."

Sighting Clarke looked to Octavia and made sure the girl was really paying attention when she answered.

"And before you get any, I don't care, Octavia. Plus, he is taken."

Clarke wanted the brunette as her friend again and knew that Octavia who had spent her entire childhood locked in a box and her teenage hood lobed in a sky-box was still searching herself. Especialy when it came to relation ships with others. That and, well, she was Octavia, and Octavia Blake was complicated and individual and before what had happened in TonDC with the missile, Clarke had come to think of the younger girl like a sister. She still did, after the smoke had cleared, but Octavia's view of her had changed radically. This time Clarke wanted to avoid that.

Yes, Clarke thought, continuing their trek into the forest, somehow having made her way to the front of the group and was leading them through the trees in search of prey. This time i will protect everyone.

They all passed through the patches of Poison Sumac again, and Clarke made sure that they were headed the right way. While staying closer to the group this time she heard Finn asking Monty and Jasper how they'd gotten busted and then how the latter asked Octavia what she was in for. Clarke winced, knowing that telling her tale was hard for the younger Blake sibling, and was about to say something to Jasper when she heard it.

She held up a hand, signalling for the others to be quiet, and dropped into a slight crouch, moving forward as silently as she could. A smile lit her face as she moved closer. Clarke grabbed the makeshift knife from inside of her jacket and held it between her fingers. She shook the blade slightly, testing the balance as she hadn't had a chance to sharpen a stick and nodded to herself before she threw the blade.

Her heart caught for a moment in pride as the metal sunk into its target, dropping the buck. It wasn't dead, and for that she was sorry, but it definitely wouldn't be running off. Clarke walked forward, not hearing the others speaking to her, focusing only on the task in front of her. She knelt next to the buck that was looking at her in fright and put her hand on his flank, using her other hand to tug her knife from where it had embedded itself.

"I promise your death is not in vein."

And, as she whispered so, she pulled the metal shard across the beast's throat, effectively killing it and ending its suffering.


	12. Chapter 11

Survive for Another Time

Chapter 11

"Hey, what did you do that for?!" came Finn's angry voice.

"I did that for food. Or did you think that we were out for a stroll?" was her harsh and implacable reply.

While Jasper and Monty cut long branches to fashion a hammock of sorts with the seat belts, Octavia looked at Clarke with awe and respect.

"How did you do that? Can you do it again? Can you teach me?" was her rapid stream of questions followed by a imperious demand of "Teach me!"

"Whoa! Slow down! Got lucky, that's all."

Clarke had shot her down as fast as she could. She needed Octavia to be independent and strong just like she had been the first time around. She needed her friend that supported her and challenged her not a mindless drone that followed her blindly.

Octavia had a dubious expression, clearly aware that hitting the buck in such way with the uneven metal shard was more than just luck but, as she did not understanding why Clarke would pretend otherwise she decided to keep quiet. Since pondering about the mystery that was Clarke Griffin would lead her nowhere she decided to change subjects.

"Didn't we need to get water, too?"

Clarke cursed under her breath and looked to Octavia nodding. She called up ahead of them where Finn, Monty and Jasper were.

"Guys, are you okay heading back to the dropship without us. I kind of got… distracted. I'm sure we can handle getting the water on our own?"

She looked to Octavia who nodded and then turned back to the boys. The dynamic duo looked at each other before looking back at Clarke and nodding while Finn just grunted.

"We'll head back to the ship and get started on this big guy." Jasper said, motioning to the buck and smiling.

"Wait a minute, we can't leave you two alone! You said it yourself, if there is game there is predators. None of you are strong enough to-" started Bellamy, looking at his sister as he said so more than at Clarke.

"Okay! Let me stop you right there! If you don't get back along with the buck Murphy and his crew will beat up those two cute little and frail geeks," Clarke pointed to Monty and Jasper.

"Oh no, she did not just call us geeks!" Jasper took offence.

"She thinks we're cute!" Rejoiced Monty.

"And frail." Snorted Finn from behind them.

"...while those who will have worked when we were gone will probably get scraps. As for us, i think i just proved i was capable enough to take care of myself. If you can't trust me to look after your sister, i understand. But can't you trust Octavia?"

Bellamy was quiet, his eyes searching Clarke's for some kind of confirmation and reassurance. He seemed to find it because he nodded and gave a hug to his sister.

"You two be careful, okay?"

Clarke smiled at Bellamy's concern and nodded.

"Anyone working when you get back is free to the meat, and please make sure anyone slacking off gets nothing. I warned them, and I keep my word."

She looked the boys in the eyes and made sure they understood. Both boys stood slightly straighter and nodded at her before taking off while Bellamy kept staring at her with calculating eyes.


	13. Chapter 12

Survive for Another Time

Chapter 12

Soon enough, it was just Finn, who had not followed the boys back, Clarke and Octavia standing in the forest. Clarke turned to look at the brunette and smiled, getting one in return before they set off in the other direction, moving further into the forest.

She royaly ignored Finn.

They walked together silently which gave Clarke more time to think. What would the camp need before she could head off to TonDC then to Polis to see Lexa? They would need axes; easily enough fashioned. Steel and hard rock, or glass; again, easily scavenged from the dropship and the forest. They could get vines and ropes for tying things together. She could get those from the forest, the art bunker and the arms bunker. That would take care of defenses too. Bellamy had done well enough last time, getting everyone together to build and to hunt and to scavenge.

That, of course, would be counting on the factor that Jasper's disappearance and injury when brought back into camp had scared the 100 into desperate actions. But surely survival against nature itself rather than the grounders would push them to do the same…

Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke looked at Octavia and smiled as she watched the girl take in the sights that the forest had to offer. Even without the experiences she had had before Clarke was forced back here, Octavia had certainly had that spark of knowledge, of wanting to learn what she could.

Down here, Octavia figured out that she belonged, and could start fresh. Down here she was more than the little girl who had spent her entire life in a trap then a cage. She had sought a home and had found one. Considering what the Council's laws and decisions had cost her it was not that far a stretch that she chose the lifestyle of grounders rather than Skaikru.

Clarke looked around, noting the sun descending, and looked at some of the larger rocks on the ground. When she saw the green substance coating the way they were headed in she smiled and pointed it out to Octavia.

"That's how we know that we're going in the right direction, and that we're close."

"How do you know that?" The brunette asked, head tilted slightly to the side.

"Earth skills." Clarke shrugged.

She caught Octavia's brow furrowing but dismissed it. They continued walking where the moss was pointing and, sure enough, soon they were coming up on the river that marked the end of the acid fog's range.

Clarke bent over the river and filled the jarricans with water while keeping an eye on the other side. She knew that somewhere in the trees was a Trikru warrior armed with a spear, ready to attack at any moment. She was so focused on the trees that she failed to notice Finn holding a familiar vine in his hands before he ran to the river and swung over it, landing on the other side.

"Finn, no!" She cried. But it was too late, and she knew it. Clarke turned, moving back to Octavia and pulling the younger girl behind a centenial tree and away from the openness of the path. She made sure Octavia was looking at her when she put a finger to her lips and crouched down, shielding herself further, and motioned for Octavia to do the same.

Octavia frowned slightly but did as she was instructed, crouching and following Clarke as the blonde moved forwards until they were just behind where the tree line broke. Clarke looked around, up in the tree branches and along the forest floor, but knew that whoever had thrown the spear the first time around wouldn't be seen unless they wanted to be.

Octavia was looking at the darkening figure of Finn.

Clarke looked back at him as well, and saw that he had landed on the other side and was now looking back at the side that they were on, frowning.

"Clarke?" Clarke heard him, right before she heard – more than saw – the spear being released, flying right towards Finn with a deadly accuracy that came with being raised as a warrior. Clarke thanked whoever was listening and had sent her back that the throw was not aimed to kill.

Even though they had been faster getting across the river this time, with Finn's impulsive actions, someone was still going to be taken as bait for that stupid jaguar.

And this time, because it hadn't been Jasper to cross, Finn was the one taking a spear to the chest.

TonDC = Trikru Village

Trikru = Tree People


	14. Chapter 13

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

The councilmen of the Ark were seated in their meeting room, Chancellor Jaha, still weak from his operation was absent and the session was being presided by Councilman Marcus Kane, head of security of the Ark.

"Now that the day to day operation of the Ark have been seen to we should talk of the expedition sent to the ground. Councilwomen Griffin, is there anything new to report?"

Kane's eyebrows were crunched in concentration and disapproval at the woman who had wasted resources for the survival of a single man. Jaha might be the Chancellor but the rules applied to all especially those in power and in Markus' mind what she had done was against the law and she deserved to be arrested and her functions stripped away immediately. Yet he did none of it as a Council member could not be dismissed of their position without the approval of the active Chancellor and the Abigail was one of their rare, fully formed and experimented doctors. There were some others but all were old with trembling hands and worsening eyesight. Old age and its complications were one of the few things that even their genetic markers and correctors were incapable of preventing.

"As you all know a hundred delinquents were sent to the ground in an exodus ship equipped with vital reading and transmitting electronic bracelets less than twenty-four hours ago. This decision was taken by this council a year ago in order to determine weather the ground is inhabitable and safe for us to return to as the Ark is slowly dying.

When we did this none of us truly expected for them to survive the radiations that are most assuredly still present from the nuclear war and were hoping that with a hundred less people to feed and provide with oxygen we would last long enough to find a better solution. To my utmost surprise and astonishment i can assuredly report to you that every single one of them is well and alive."

There was silence around the room as the members of the council took the time to understand what was being said and realized what it meant for them. One of them a balding man with greying curly hair cleared his throat.

"What you are saying is that the earth is inhabitable... Right?"

All could see a glint in his eyes, one that spread to every person present in the chamber as hope was rekindled in their heart.

"What i am saying, Saint-Clair, is that we can survive for a minimum of one day on the ground. We can't be sure of anything else."

As if to support Abigail's claim a man in a frayed shirt barged into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the Council but Mrs Griffin gave me instructions to alert her of any changes with the ground."

The man explained as if afraid that his impolite entry would owe him a telling or worse get him floated.

"Well, what is it?!" demanded to know Markus Kane with impatience and febrility as he knew full well that the future of their people was tied to the one of the children now back on earth.

"One of the delinquents, Finn , had his vitals spike up five minutes ago, they have yet to get back to normal. All indicates that the boy is in pain and dying."

If the bracelets allowed the Ark to read the vitals of their adolescent explorers it did not indicate what they were suffering from and with no other evident reason than the radiations all in the room assumed the boy was dying a slow death poisoned by the radiations.

Just like this, the hope that had been born was extinguished.


	15. Chapter 14

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

Clarke and Octavia were running as fast as they could. Or, more to the point, Octavia was trying to find her way back to camp and Clarke was following her closely, making sure she did not loose her in the deeming forest.

At some point Octavia, who was not as in shape as Clarke, fell to her knees holding her side and gasping for air.

"Wha-what was that?!" she exclaimed panicked as she turned to Clarke for answers.

"That is the proof to my suspicions: there are people who have survived the nuclear war and we are on their turf." Clarke said looking around her to make sure they were alone in the forest.

"What does that mean?" was Octavia's uncertain question.

"It means," patiently explained Clarke, "that we are invaders. The survivors probably don't appreciate our sudden arrival. We are unknowns to them and represent a possible threat. I am surprised they haven't attacked us through they are probably watching us... This had to be a warning: don't go further than the river or we will kill you or something."

Clarke told Octavia with careful wording, not wanting the girl to consider the grounders enemies but still wanting her to be careful of them and making sure that no one would ever cross the river into the fog's range ever again. Plus if their was someone who could get to Bellamy it was her. Octavia took the time to think about what Clarke had said and had to admit that it made some sense as if the one who had attacked Finn was truly a survivor there was no doubt that he or she would have been able to follow them easily. Plus the landing of the drop ship was far from being stealthy, she had no doubt that anyone still alive had seen them arrive.

Still, there was something about how it all happened that bothered Octavia. She thought about it, replaying the events in her mind when she realized what was wrong.

"You knew."

Octavia's voice resonated in the silence of the forest, startling Clarke who froze at the words and feared that Octavia might have understood that she knew of the grounder beforehand.

Maybe, thought Clarke, she remembers too. Maybe i'm not alone.

The possibility was small seeing as the youngest Blake was in awe of everything the Earth had to offer and was repeating the same actions as before. Still Clarke had to be sure of what Octavia meant.

"Knew what?" she asked.

"You shouted at Finn when he crossed, before the spear hit him and you made us hide."

Hearing Octavia Clarke sagged in relief and disappointment. Octavia did not remember and neither did she understood that Clarke knew more than she let on. For now at least but Octavia had a sharp mind and Clarke was aware she would not be able to keep it secret long.

"I-I've been feeling observed since we left camp and then that feeling grew at the river. That's why i wanted Finn to stay with us, in a safe group." lied Clarke, feeling guilty to do so to Octavia.

The brunette nodded, half convinced of what Clarke had said, conscious that there was more the blond was keeping quiet. The fact that she respected Clarke for her ability with a knife, her 'earth skills' and the way she held her head high and made her opinion known even when confronted to her brother helped convince her that Clarke had her reasons to keep whatever truly happened a secret.

So aware that Clarke was not ready to share with anyone else but that there was more than the your girl was letting on Octavia decided to change subjects.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Now we get back to camp with the water, warn everyone of the Survivors and make sure the walls are up with guards."

Clarke had used the term Survivors instead of Grounders in order to raise more respect from the Arkers towards the grounders. The 100 other Arkers had to learn to not underestimate or offend them and the term Grounders, as correct as it was, was too general in the taste of the Trikru as it designated the entire population of the Coalition including their frenemy Azgeda. Plus the Arkers had been saying the word with prejudice and hatred, making it sound as if Grounders were lesser men than Arkers. With this name the Arkers would be forced to recognize the grounder's strength.

Only when Clarke told her about the water did Octavia realize that the blonde had carried the full jerrycans as she ran after her throughout the forest and that she was not even winded by it. Feeling awe and respect for the girl who was tough, strong, resilient and charismatic Octavia nodded and got up, ready to go again.

* * *

Trikru = Tree People

Azgeda = Ice Nation


	16. Chapter 15

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 15**

"Soooo, what's up with the hair?"

They had been walking for a dozen minutes now, Octavia trusting her companion to lead them back to the camp with her 'earth skills' when the brunette asked the question with curiosity and humor in her voice. She was intrigued by the dozens of tresses in Clarke's hair as it was a hair do that no one else among the 100 youth wore.

"What about it?" replied Clarke with a smile.

"I don't know, it's different." Octavia defended.

"Exactly." said Clarke before continuing at Octavia's confused expression. "Why do like everybody else when you can be your own self? The Ark is all about falling in line, following the rules, the law. When i got arrested i knew i would be executed once i reached eighteen. 'Why should i follow them?' i wondered and came to the conclusion that there was no reason to."

"So you braided your hair?" was Octavia's disbelieving voice.

"No, i started exercising and learning things about earth -where i always wanted to go- my hair always fell in my eyes so i braided them. It got that way little by little."

"I gess your wish came true then."

"Yes but not the way i wanted too."

"How so?"

"In my dream my father and mother were with me, along with Wells and his father. Now my mother got my father killed and Jaha participated and approved the floating. Only me remains."

"And Wells." corrected Octavia having seen the boy's near fight with Murphy.

"And Wells." confirmed Clarke. And Lexa, added her mind.

The rest of the way was made in silence, Clarke watching the forest to lead them back to camp and Octavia admiring the green forest simply because of its beauty making Clarke smile at her wonder struck expression and remember that she too was the same not so long ago.

When they arrived at the camp people were busy everywhere cutting trees, building walls and there was even one person desperately rubbing two twigs together to light a fire.

"Get your brother." said Clarke to Octavia as she stepped in and light the fire in less than fide minutes under the stupefied eyes of the poor soul who had been at it for the last hour or so. When she stood up she saw Bellamy and Octavia arive and seing Bellamy's expression she had already told him of Finn's fate.

"What's your take on the Grounders?" asked Bellamy as soon as they were close enough so that no one could hear them.

"The Survivors are a threat if we make them one."

"How could they be one when they have attacked one of our own?" was Bellamy's angry retort.

"Like i said to Octavia, they probably think we are invading their forest especially when we burned a part of it in our crash-landing."

"So we do nothing?!"

"That's not what i said." Clarke tried to calm Bellamy down. "We need to find Finn, if only to make sure he is truly dead and to get him a proper funeral, then we need to keep building walls and put guards on them. We might not want to enter a war that we can't win but if anyone tries to take us down we must be ready."

Bellamy slowly nodded in reluctant agreement. He would have preferred to show those grounders that they were stronger than them but without proper weapons and knowledge of the city it was nearly impossible. By following Clarke's plan they would win time to gather supplies and get to Mount Weather where surely, as a military installation, there would be enough weapons for everyone.

"Finally we need to find a way to contact the Ark." finished Clarke.

"What? No! No Ark! We don't need them!"

Bellamy had shouted as he had been taken by surprise. He had thought that, like him, Clarke was trying to detach themselves from the Ark and start anew without the looming presence of the Chancellor, it's Council and their armed force that were the guards. He was startled to realize that he had been wrong.

His shouting had attracted the camp's attention and now teenagers were gathering around them listening but Bellamy had not seen them as he was too busy trying to find a reason not to contact the Ark.

"We don't need them." he said with authority. "The adults will try to rule over us again, to impose their laws and rules on us."

"And i don't want it either but most of us still have parents of friends stuck up there. If we don't tell them that it is safe to come down then they will all die of oxygen deprivation."

Clarke raised her voice, well aware that people were listening and that they would want their families and friends back and therefore agree with her.

"If worse comes to pass we can leave them on their own but to do that we will need to learn how to survive alone and only the Survivors of Earth can teach us that especialy when winter comes."

Bellamy was taken aback by Clarke's last argument. He had not been thinking so far ahead, only preoccupied by his sister well being and his position as leader that was being threatened by Clarke.

"So, that's why you really want to make peace with them?"

"Partly." admitted Clarke. "My other reason is that they can't have survived down there without a system and if their is a system then their is a community."

"And if their is a community then there is unity among the survivors, a unity that could threaten us." finished Octavian, speaking for the first time since the beginning of the conversation.

Bellamy once again nodded in understanding, watching Clarke with curiosity in his eyes. He wondered what had been her life on the Ark for her to be who she was and be able to think ahead like that. His awe of the young women was reenforced when she spoke once more.

"We deserve more than just surviving, more than the way the Ark worked. We deserve peace."


	17. Chapter 16

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 16**

Leksa, heda kom Kongeda was fuming. A messenger had just arrived with news that one of the Skaikru had been attacked by one of her people. It was not the fault of the warrior to whom belonged the spear really. The skat had entered the acid fog's range and per Leksa's orders the gona had driven them away.

What worried Leksa was that, in her future past, this had been the first conflict between Skaikru and Trikruu and had lead to retribution through the torture of Lincoln and then the attack on the Skaikru's camp. An attack that Clarke's attempt at peace talks could no longer prevent.

Turning to the messenger Leksa spoke in her most compelling Heda voice.

"Tend to the boy then explain to him why he was attacked. Once he is well enough release him near his camp. No more harm must befall him or any of his group."

The messenger bowed down and left the tower in a hurry. He needed to get back to TonDC as soon as possible to relay the orders. Lexa knew he would be given a fresh horse cut for speed and that he would arrive by sun rise to the village, then it would be Onya's turn.

Once again alone, Leksa turned to the throne room's balcony and looked at the city spread underneath her. The people were no bigger than ants and buildings and roads looked like a painting from so high up. On the horizon the sun was setting, coloring the sky with orange, red, purple and blue tones. Yet Leksa paid them no mind. All she could think about was a certain blonde women.

Klark, i beg of you, beja, do not react blinded with anger. I could not bear to loose you again in a war that has no need to be.

Leksa went back to her throne with memories of Clarke surging through her, her strength and compassion; her refusal to accept defeat; her scent and the taste of her lips; the brilliance of her smile and the depths of her eyes.

The ease Leksa felt with Klark was new to her. Her time with Costia was full of firsts for both of them, and Costia's murder by Azgeda's Haiplana left Leksa hollow. Until Klark came into her tent, fearless and impertinent, Leksa ignored all attempts by anyone to get closer. She was Heda, and no one could touch her. No one could ease her pain or salve her memories.

Klark changed all of that without trying, without doing anything except being herself. She questioned Leksa, challenged her, made her reexamine her prior consideration of every subject they touched. Slowly, the hollow in Leksa began to fill with Klark.

It terrified her.

So many things could happen. Everything could be destroyed before they even started or everything could go the way of the thoughts Leksa indulged for a few moments before sleep, dreaming of a possible happy future.

She ardently hoped the second would become more than a wish.

Before she fell asleep she made the reflection that the events were replaying themselves which meant that Klark did not remember her. She would have to court her all over again. No matter, she would be patient. For Klark. For the two of them.

Leksa = Lexa

Heda kom Kongeda = Commender of the Coalition

Skaikruu = Sky People

TonDC = Trikru village

Klark = Clarke

Beja = Please

Heda = Commander

Haiplana kom Azplana = Ice Nation's Queen


	18. Chapter 17

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 17**

"We can't go now: it's nearly night time." muttered Clarke as she looked at the sun lowering. "We can't wait for sun rise either or he will either be truly dead or half eaten."

Octavia who was next to her made a grimace but kept quiet, letting Clarke think of her own.

"Plus in the dark we would be easy prey to any predators. Or traps made by Survivors."

The blonde was remembering the panther and piked pit traps surrounding the tree on which Jasper had been tied to in her memories of the future and the fact that even Grounders did not travel in the forest by night without a very good reason as it held many dangers. Like the Pauna.

"I will go alone." she decided in the end.

Her plan was to intercept the grounders as they dug the pit trap and attempt to start a peaceful exchange with them.

"What? No!" exclaimed Octavia. "I'm going with you!"

"No, you're not." came Bellamy's voice from behind them, making his sister startle and Clarke smirk as she had heard him come, glad that her senses were sharpening.

"And why the hell not?!" retorted Octavia.

Bellamy was probably about to say something about protecting her because she was his baby sister when Clarke spoke.

"Because you are not stealthy nor fast enough. Because you would be a burden and i work better alone." Or with Lexa...

Octavia frowned but accepted what Clarke said with a snort while Bellamy looked at Clarke again, wondering for the umpteenth time what she was capable of doing and who she was back on the Ark. Clarke went to the drop ship and retreived a make shift bag and an additional shrapnel bringing the number of knife simile up to two then left the delinquent's camp for the forest intent on finding Finn before the grounders put him on a tree or the panther got him.

She walked in silence in the darkening forest. She could hear birds sing and insects buzzing and had no feeling of being watched. She wondered where Lincoln was and decided that he was probably observing Octavia from afar. Her thoughts then turned to Miller she had seen on her way out. He had stood on a log, quietly talking with another as he ate some of the buck's meat. Clarke smiled sadly at the thought that Miller had been separated from his boyfriend Bryan who would end up in the Farm Station in the middle of Azgeda territory. Then she reflected that she was probably the only one aware of his preferences considering how private he was.

Lexa and her had been private.

Not out of shyness but because of the novelty of the relationship for Clarke. The blonde had never been attracted by women before, her kiss with Lexa was new and tender and soft yet urging with latent feelings. Her night with Niylah was the first time she had been with a women physically. Her heart had beaten strongly in her chest and her blood had pounded in her head, the sensations twirling and overbearing her. Yet there was no feeling or passion. It was curiosity that led Clarke that night. A curiosity that she never regretted. It had allowed her to be ready when it truly mattered with Lexa. It had allowed her to lead the two of them in their bout of love making.

For that was what it was, love. It had not been immediate and had not overwhelmed Clarke at the first sight of Lexa. No the first thing Clarke had felt before and as she met Lexa was fear of encountering the Heda kom Kongeda of the Twelve Clans. Then had come respect and admiration, confusion with the kiss, trepidation with the coming of the battle, awe of the Heda's dedication and finally hope for a better future when the brunette had invited her to their capital.

After Lexa's betrayal she felt abandoned, the very future she was imagining ripped away and once she had saved her people she had felt broken, covered in blood and a murderer. With no future, a present that was too painful and horrifying and a past she could never go back to she decided that the only thing possible to do was to start over so she left on her own.

It was selfish of her to abandon Bellamy to the mountain of work that settling on the earth, preparing for the harsh winter and mending the bridge between the adults and the delinquents but she could not do anything else than leave as she was too haunted by her action to do anything. It had taken being reunited with Lexa and confronting her anger and despise of herself as well as those she felt towards the Commender to be able to advance beyond simple surviving.

It was Lexa who slowly coaxed her back to stability and who fought to rebuild their relationship. She had been patient, kind and understanding even when Clarke held a knife under her throat. In the end Lexa had won her. Entirely.

Clarke was silently crying as she reminded herself of her moments with Lexa and of her death when she heard a twig snap behind her. From the sound of it she figured it was from a dozen meters away. As Trikru would never make such a gross mistake while following someone, especially in a forest, she figured it must be one of the other ninety-nine prisoners of the Ark.

Sighting at the thought that Octavia had followed her and of how mad Bellamy would be she wipped the tears away, turned around, put her hands on her hips and spoke with as much disapproval and authority she could muster at the moment.

"I know you're here! We might as well walk together now!"

The was a moment of silence then a silhouette came out from behind a tree and started walking forward.

"You?!" came Clarke's surprised shout when she realized who was standing in front of her.

Pauna = Gorilla

Azgeda = Ice Nation

Heda kom Kongeda = Commander of the Coalition

Trikru = Tree people


	19. Chapter 18

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 18**

Abigail Griffin was mourning.

Since she had learned that one of the hundred delinquent that was send on earth was on the brink of war she had sequestered herself in her quarters. She dreaded the moment when one of Saint-Clair's assistants would come to tell her that more of them were dying.

When she had sent Clarke down she had had a sliver of hope that she would survive, now she knew that she had condemned her to death. A long and painful one considering how long the boy named Finn Collins was taking to die.

She berated herself for her decision. If she had known what would happen she would have kept Clarke in the Skybox, it would have given them a few more weeks together. But she hadn't and now her daughter was gone, so far away that she couldn't even talk to her and she would probably be the only one to miss her.

No, not the only one, thought Dr. Griffin as she remembered the drawings in Clarke's cell. That girl will miss Clarke too.

Abigail had no idea who the girl in her daughter's drawing was. In fact, she had no idea that Clarke was seeing someone even less a women. Yet the larger drawing of the naked women draped in a fur was explicit and left no doubt as to their relationship. Through she had no idea why she had been in a fur in the first place.

The painting was so intimate that Abby had had the cell closed off. She didn't want anyone to see them when they were so personal. She had looked at the visiting chart and had not seen anyone else but Wells and herself in the roll shit and looked at every file of the hundred hoping that the both of them had been sent down and were now reunited. No such luck.

She was now wondering if the women was even aware of Clarke's incarceration in the Skybox. She had spent more than an hour looking at the files of any female member of the Ark around her daughter's age.

The search had been in vain again.

Maybe she is dead, thought The Griffin women as she thought of all those people that Theolonius was floating on a monthly basis. If she is then they will be together again soon.

This thought was Abby's only comfort as she fell asleep, tired by the extend of the emotions she was feeling.


	20. Chapter 19

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 19**

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't have come!"

The voice was that of Charlotte, twelve year old, the girl haunted by Theolonius Jaha and the one who would take Wells life in less than two days if Clarke did not prevent it.

Clarke was fixing Charlotte with startled eyes, having completely forgotten about her and her part in both Bellamy's and her own development on the ground.

To Bellamy Charlotte's death had been a reminder that life without rules was chaos and that in chaos innocents became victims and perished. After the girl's death and his involvement in her actions Bellamy had set rules and started to get the members of Murphy's group into line. It had taught him the price of leading.

To Clarke the loss of Charlotte, their youngest member, had been a shock too. The girl represented innocence and their chance to show their youth a better life, a better way. Instead they had shown her how to kill and wound each other. Clarke did not know wether she had to be thankful that Charlotte had seen through what was right and what wasn't as realizing that what she had done wasn't right had led her to jump to her death.

"I will return to the camp."

Charlotte's statement took Clarke out of her thought and, looking at the sky, decided that it was too late for the girl to walk back. The night was settling and Charlotte was more likely to get lost and meet a predator than anything else.

"No, stay with me."

The young girl let a beaming smile out and trotted to Clarke, taking her right hand when she stood next to her. As she did so she stepped on several crunchy leaves and snapping twigs and Clarke wondered how she could not have heard her earlier.

"Walk on tree roots or visible ground to be silent. We don't want to advertise our presence."

The girl followed her instructions immediately and the two of them carried on forward in the forest as silent as they could. They reached the river as the sun let its last ray brighten the sky. For Charlotte it was the first sun set she had ever seen and she stood stunned looking at the sun disappearing behind the mountain.

As soon as the sun was gone Clarke pulled her to a vine and they both crossed the river in one swing. Then Clarke looked at the soil in concentration, showing Charlotte the small patches of blood and the trail it left.

"We will follow the trail in silence. I want to see if we can find the Survivors and Finn. If he is dead he deserves a proper funeral, if he is alive we need to get him out of there."

From there on Clarke led them to the hill Jasper had been tied the first time around, faking looking at the floor to let Charlotte believe she was trailing the grounders when in truth she was following her memories of her past future. When they arrived there the hill was empty of any presence which she found weird as she thought that the grounders would have been long at work to dig the pit.

In the end they stayed all night under a centennial tree awaiting for their arrival.

Charlotte fell asleep her head on Clarke's legs but woke up in the middle of the night due to a nightmare. Clarke did not need to ask to know what was haunting the girl. Jaha was Charlotte's personal nightmare and Clarke needed to save her from it before she took Wells' life.


	21. Chapter 20

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 20**

Onya was pacing in front of Naiko's tent where the skai skat was being treated. His moans were audible throughout the village of TonDC and many gonas were complaining about the noise as for Trikru gona surpassing the pain was a mark of fortitude and the boy was obviously laking any.

If the boy was a example of Skaikru's tolerance to pain then the thirteenth clan, if what Heda Leksa had said was correct, had much to learn about surviving. Onya hoped the skat was an exception among his people as if he weren't then the Skai Prisa would be disappointing.

Oh, she had faith in Leksa and her visions of the future but she still worried. She saw how Leksa's eyes burned brightly whenever she talked passionately of the Skai Prisa, it was the same light that shone in the eyes of young and hardened gonas alike when they spoke of their houmon. Onya knew that somehow Leksa was enthralled with the Skai gada and worried how the Ambassadors and Titus would react when they realized it too.

Then there was what would happen afterwards that worried Onya. For now the actual arrival of the Skaikru had silenced the skeptics and the promise of the downfall of Maunde kept them agreeable but as soon as the common enemy of the twelve clans had fallen the Coalition would no longer have a reason to exist and the position of Heda would be threatened. Onya worried that being too close to the Skai Prisa would further endanger Leksa.

In the tent the moaning stopped, stilling Onya's pacing, and Naiko came out.

"He is awake."

Nodding silently Onya entered the tent and saw the Skai skat laying on a fur, his torso bandaged and his body shining under a layer of sweat. Hearing her enter the boy turned his head to her and she saw his eyes grow wide. Onya fought a smirk as she realized that she was still in her battle attire and war paints was still on her face.

The boy attempted to lift himself but the pain was too much and he tumbled back on the fur bed.

"Stay still." Ordered Onya. "You are gravely wounded."

"Y-You speak english..." was the boy's disbelieving voice.

"Sha."

The boy had a confused expression and Onya, following Leksa's instructions to befriend Skaikruu spoke again.

"Yes, all gonas -warriors- speak english so they might understand the Maunon."

"Maunon?"

"The mountain men." explained the general with as much patience as if she was speaking to a child.

"Mountain men..." muttered the skat. "Mount Weather in inhabited!"

His exclamation and subsequent spasm owed him more pain and a snarl from Onya who duly noted that the Skaikru already knew about the Maunde and resolved to tell Leksa about it.

"What's gonna happen to me?" asked her the skai skat with fear evident in his voice.

"At sun rise you will be escorted back to you camp. With a message to your leader, the Skai Prisa."

"Who?" frowned Finn.

"The Sky Princess"

"We don't have princesses in the sky."

Now it was Onya's turn to frown. Wasn't Skai Prisa their princess and leader? If not that meant that the title was won fairly through actions rather than born with and if that was the case then maybe the gada Leksa was so infatuated with was worthy of Heda.

If only a little, she hoped.

"Oh, you mean Clarke!" Realized the skat with a frown.

"Klark..."

Now that she had the Skai Prisa's name befriending her would be easier. She wondered how she would do so when a gona came in the tent to inform her in Trigedasleng that a riding messenger had arrived from Polis under Heda's order. The skat eyed the gona wearing furs, a war mask and an assortment of knives and a sword with fear and Onya had to hide another smirk as she saw her gona relish in the attention.

"I need to resume my duties. Stay and heal."

Without paying more attention to the skat Onya left the tent and went to the messenger who was receiving water and food to relieve himself of the tension of the high speed nightly ride. The woman bowed to her and handed the message over.

As she read it Onya permitted herself a smile. She had perfectly predicted her Heda's orders and was glad to see that even after years apart she still understood her Seken.

Onya = Anya

Skai = Sky

Skat = Boy

Trikru = Tree People

Gona = Warrior

Heda = Commander

Leksa = Lexa

Skai Prisa = Sky Princess

Houmon = Spouse

Skai Gada = Sky Girl

Skaikruu = Sky People

Maunde = Mountain

Maunon = Mountain Man

Klark = Clarke

Trigedasleng = Native language of the Tree clan

Polis = Coalition Capital

Seken = Second/Apprentice


	22. Chapter 21

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 21**

Abby was woken by the beeping signaling the opening of her apartment main door. There in the small living room stood Chancellor Jaha, Markus Kane and Saint-Clair along with several guards.

"What's going on?" she asked uncertain.

"Doctor Abigail Griffin," started Jaha's weak voice "for the consumption of unauthorized resources you are dismissed of your standing as a member of the Ark's ruling Council. Your execution has been foregone as you are a vital element to the current exodus project and one of our last doctors in functions. As of now you are consigned to residence and will work with no payment and minimal rations. Consider yourself lucky."

Abby knew that this was coming and kept her face stoic even through she wondered why Jaha needed so many people to apply his decision. Her question was answered when Saint-Clair spoke next.

"The last report from the exodus ship's envoy."

He handed her a tablet and she took her time to read it. What she saw perplexed her.

"Is this an old report?"

"No, it's a new one." Assured her Markus.

Abigail looked at the tablet again and reread the report.

"They aren't dying..." she whispered in hope.

"And the one who was dying is now stabilizing."

Once again she looked at the report and saw that indeed the vitals were improving.

"We were hoping you could tell us what that means?"

Abby nodded, already thinking about it.

"One of them got hurt, mortally and someone with medical knowledge took came of them." Clarke she thought with pride.

"Clarke." echoed Jaha.

"Probably." she conceded.

"So they are all well?"

"All but" she looked at the tablet "Finn Collins, yes."

"What could have hurt him?" asked Kane keeping to the soldier's mentality of seeing threats everywhere.

"Could be anything from a bad fall to something he ate. Or another adolescent."

Kane nodded in understanding and turned to Jaha.

"We will have to assure a military presence. I will go select the guards who will get down on the first drop ship immediately."

"Go." approved Jaha. "Saint-Clair, please review the exodus drop-ships one by one. They must be at optimum capacity for our return to mankind cradle."

The balding engineer bowed and left the apartment in a hurry followed by Markus and his guards. Time was ticking and every second going by was waisted oxygen.

"Abby..." Jaha's voice had lost the sharp edge he used as Chancellor and she knew that he was now here as a friend instead of here for his official function. "I know that you are worried for Clarke, i am worried for my son too, but you can't lock yourself here. You are needed for the project, for our people. I need you."

"You need me?"

Abigail's tone was unbelieving and she felt anger boiling inside of her.

"I sacrificed everything for you and the Ark! I let you kill my husband, the man i love! I let you lock up my daughter then send her into a suicide mission! I risked my status and life to save yours!"

Now she was shouting. She took a deep breath and spoke once more, her voice scathing.

"I will continue helping you with the project but only because my daughter is down there. After this, you and I, our friendship, it's over."

Jaha looked at her with sorrow but simply acquiesced and left the room. Now alone Abby let herself plop down on the sofa and cried.

She cried for the death of her husband, for her involvement in it, for keeping it a secret from Clarke, for sending her away on this deadly expedition and finally, she cried for loosing her best and oldest friend, Theolonius.


	23. Chapter 22

Clarke woke Charlotte up before sun rise and the two of them watched the light show. Charlotte with awe and Clarke with anguish and tiredness as she had kept watch over the tree all night and no grounder had shown up.

Things were starting to become different from what she remembered and it worried her. If she changed too much then she would no longer be able to predict events and through there was things she wanted to change like Charlotte and Wells' death there were others she needed to keep as is such as the alliance with the Coalition, her meeting with Lexa and becoming Wanheda, something she never thought she would ever want to go through again.

Maybe the grounders had seen her and decided to change location. Or maybe she got the wrong tree... The possibilities for the change were too many for her mind to settle on one so she decided to go back to the stream and truly track Finn this time. Only there was none. Of course there would be none, it was the grounder they were talking about.

"Why are we back here?" had asked Charlotte.

"The tracks we were following turned out to be a decoy, a fake" she lied "so i am looking for another set."

"Did you find any?"

"No. Come, we are returning to camp."

"What about Finn."

"The Survivors took him. They might be willing to let us know where he is once we become more..."

"Friendly?" Offered Charlotte.

"Yes. Friendly."

Clarke put a hand on the girl's shoulder and guided them both back to the drop ship, stopping by the river to get some of the red algae and to show her the diverse plants, moss and trees, telling her about their uses and how they look through the seasons. When they neared camp Clarke started gathering fire wood to not come back completely empty handed and Charlotte did the same.

When they saw Clarke arrive the guards called for Bellamy and welcomed Clarke back, eyeing Charlotte with surprise and worry. Both Blakes siblings arrived to see her and Clarke turned towards Bellamy with anger.

"You have to make sure the guards do a better job. They let Charlotte follow me in the dark."

Bellamy, not happy to be scolded but fully understanding what could have happened to the little girl, let out a grunt of acknowledgment before speaking.

"What about Finn, did you find him?"

"No. The Survivors got him. I don't even know if he is really dead."

"He has to be. He took the spear straight in the middle of his chest." said Octavia as if it was an evidence.

"Which is neither where the heart nor the lungs are located. There is still a chance he is alive. Especially since there was so little blood on the soil."

"You never give up, do you?" said Bellamy with a smile.

"Never when it's about someone's best interest." she answered with all the seriousness she could muster before she let a yawn out. "I haven't slept or eaten at all. Wake me up if something serious happens."

Clarke went to the fire pit and took some of the buck's meat while retrieving some berries she had foraged from the forest on their way back and stored in her jacket's pockets. She ate seating against the drop ship and fell asleep in its shade. Charlotte sat on a log not far from her, watching over her as Clarke had done all night long.

Wanheda = Commander of Death


	24. Chapter 23

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

Onya was on her horse, riding in the middle of a group of six gona while two were further ahead on foot and two others were hidding in the tree. Her face was devoid of war paint as this was a mission for peace and a smaller horse was following slightly behind her, Triss, her Seken, was seating on it.

Ten meters behind them another group of warriors were surrounding Naiko and his patient the skai skat who went by the name of Finn. The boy was letting groans of pain whenever the trailer's wheels hit a root or a stone.

The procession had passed the stone bridge more than twenty minutes ago and was nearing the skaikru camp when Onya saw tracks on the soil of two people walking together. One was lighter than the other, probably a child. She assumed it was some of the Skaikru and was surprised that they would let their youth go out of their camp.

Five minutes later her sharp ears started picking up activity, conversations and people walking heavily and she knew that as soon as they crossed the next patch of trees they would see the Skaikru camp.

Her prediction was correct through she was surprised to see wooden walls, althrough poorly made, and guards standing post diligently as her impression of the Skaikru left by the skai skat was quit poor. She had thought the Skaikru as ignorant of the world and its dangers. Apparently she was wrong. Interesting.

The guards had seen them now and shouts rang through the camp. They were speaking in Gonasleng, the language of the Maunon and Gonas which made her guards tense. She saw them gather at the hole in the wall that served as a gate and was stupefied to see no adults, only near men and women. They were all looking at her and her warriors with fear and wonder, some were fixing the horses with awe instead.

She wondered how those people were supposed to help them topple Maunde if they acted no better than little children impressed by the littlest thing.

Then she saw her, her hair was blond like the wheat just like Leksa had described her and were held in multitude of tresses, her eyes held fearsness and she was advancing with purpose, looking at her with something akin to recognition. Something else caught the Skai Prisa's attention and she redirected her steps to intercept another.

It was the camp's reaction to the grounder's arrival that had woken Clarke. At first she had thought that a hunting party had finaly managed to return with food but then Octavia came and told her that Survivors on large creatures had arrived. She had immediately stood from the shade and seen Anya's head above the crowd. She started walking to her when she saw Bellamy and Murphy advancing towards the grounders, one of the young adult's hands on the gun hidden at the back of his belt.

Knowing that she had to be the one to speak if she wanted peace she walked as fast as she could without alerting the grounders of her presence and intercepted Bellamy and placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Remember what i said, we are the intruders."

Instead of listening to her Bellamy frowned, jerked her hand away and kept walking, playing with his large frame to open a path towards the grounders. Through when the Arkers saw Clarke follow him they willingly made a path for her and she managed to get to the grounders before Bellamy could. Knowing that Anya was their leader she addressed her.

"I am Clarke of the Sky People and i represent them, might i know who you are and for whom you speak?"

Onya looked at the skai gada that had somehow obtained Leksa's heart from all the way in the sky. She admitted that she was different than the rest of them. For the better. She was about to answer her when the skat she had spoken with before finished bullying his way through and interrupted them.

"You don't represent me, Clarke."

"And each day that passes i am a little bit happier not to. Now be quiet Bellamy, adults are talking." she snarked back.

Onya smirked at the confirmation that the Skai Prisa was not someone you tramped on unchallenged. If she had been then Onya would have had serious concerns about Leksa's taste in women. Her smirk died when she saw the Skaikru named Bellamy pulled out a Maunon's weapon. It was smaller and could be used with one hand but it was still recognizable as one.

"Do you intend to shoot me Bellamy? Me, the one who brings back food, warned you about the dangers of the forest, taught people how to light a fire, your only healer?"

Onya detached her eyes from the dark haired man and looked at the Skai Prisa. Her life was being threatened yet she did not appear to be worried. Either she was unconscious of the danger which was madness or she did not believe the man would carry his threat.

"Can you shoot another person? You've already killed once and it's eating at you. Do you really think you can do it again?"

Bellamy faltered, not expecting Clarke to know about his attack on Jaha. That is the moment Clarke chose to act. She grabbed the gun with one hand and pointed the mussel on the floor and discharged the magazine with the other, letting it fall to the ground. That is when Bellamy's finger contracted from the surprise and the bullet already in the chamber fired.

* * *

Gona = Warrior

Seken = Second

Skai Skat = Sky Boy

Skaikru = Sky People

Gonasleng = English

Maunon = Mountain Man

Maunde = Mountain

Leksa = Lexa

Skai Prisa = Sky Princess

Skai Gada = Sky Girl


	25. Chapter 24

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

There was a moment of stunned silence until Clarke let go of Bellamy. The grounders and half of the Arkers could see that both were unharmed but a few others who was standing in Clarke's back believed her wounded. Miller was among them and lost his cool when he believed Clarke, the one who had been helping them survive since the begening, to be shot and shouted in rage before impacting Bellamy with all his strength. Soon Harper did the same thing to Murphy under Clarke's amused eyes. Three more joined the struggle and both Bellamy and Murphy ended on the floor, their hands held behind their back.

"Hum... Thanks for the help. I guess." said Clarke before being engulfed in Charlotte's and Octavia's hugs and shouts of 'she's alive' and 'you're okay'.

As the crowd realized that Clarke truly was well a general sigh was heard.

"Miller, please lead them to the upper deck of the drop ship. Make sure they can't break anything. Let them have time to think about what they were about to do."

Onya was pleased to see that the dark skinned and head shaved boy called Miller followed Clarke's instructions without complaining. Through the Skaikru's deference support and concern of the Skai Prisa she had confirmation that the blond was indeed Skaikru's leader. Onya's attention turned back to her as she was spoken to once again.

"As i was saying, i am Clarke Griffin from the Sky People and i speak for them."

"Heya Klark kom Skaikru, I laik Onya kom Trikru and i speak for Heda."

Not letting her amusement show at seeing the look of surprise on a few people when they heard her speak in Gonasleng she awaited for Klark kom Skaikru to speak again.

"It is an honor to meet you Onya Kom Trikru. Am i right to believe it means you are from the Tree People?"

Seeing the rider nod Clarke felt her confidence bolster. This was going _so_ much better than their first encounter had.

"I have many questions and i am sure you do too. Normally i would invite you to eat and drink but i am afraid we have neither."

Onya kept quiet for a moment, pondering how badly the Skaikru were if they couldn't spare food for a single person. As she took into consideration sending some of her men to hunt a skat with white skin, black hair and assented eyes came forward.

"We have drinks." he said with a wide grin. "Alcoholic drinks." added another boy with some weird apparel on his forehead.

The Skai Prisa laughed and Onya saw how her entire face lit when she did. _So this is why_ , she thought as she finally understood what Leksa saw in the goufa.

"I do not doubt you have some, boys, but i don't think that getting wasted during a meeting that could determine wether we live or die is a good idea" she lightly scolded them while remembering everyone of the seriousness of the situation.

"Oh, right. My bad." Was the first boy's sheepish answer.

"Although..." Clarke hesitated before turning back to Onya "i do not have food to welcome you but i would very much like to offer a bottle of Monty's Moonshine to you and Heda each. Consider it a mark of friendship and a sample of what we could possibly trade."

Onya nodded, taking into account the respecting tone the Skai Prisa used when she spoke of Leksa and deciding that the girl's political skills were at least as good as Leksa at the end of her apprentice ship as her Seken. The boy whom she assumed was called Monty and the one with the forehead apparel let out whoops of delight and left the crowd, possibly to get the bottles of this 'Moonshine' that was promised to her.

Meanwhile the two girls that had embraced the Skai Prisa acted on their own. The older one finally stopped eyeing Onya sword and collection of knives and ordered for a couple of seats to be prepared while the little one who had hidden behind Klark when Onya's horse shook its head pulled on the blonds sleeve and whispered in her ears.

"I will ask but for now i want you to stay with me." promised Skai Prisa to the little girl who returned to watching the horse with wonder.

Onya's mount had not even flinched when the shot was fired earlier which complimented it's dressing but Onya knew that it was growing tired of standing still with her on its back so she decided to dismount. Her warriors followed suit. Two of them took the horses away from the camp to the little girl's dismay and the rest took a C formation with her at the middle front completing the circle with Triss at it's center.

"If you will follow me, we will seat somewhere comfortable and discuss at length our arrival on Trikru land." Clarke offered and the girl who was eyeing anything sharp in sight with envy led them to the fire pit where two rows of five seats taken from the drop ship had been placed.

Onya sat in the middle and Triss stood behind her, with amusement she saw the girl that had been glued to Klark do the same. Once Onya sat Clarke took her place and all around them the Skaikru skats and gada found their own place on the floor.

"Do you always hold your meetings in a place where all can hear?"

"Those that sent us here never do. They take daily decisions that seemingly goes against our well being without explaining why and i want my people, of whom i am only the voice not the chief of, to know that i am not like them. My people will always come first."

Looking in Clarke's eyes Onya believed her to speak the truth and decided that, even if the girl was as clueless about war and pain as the skai skat Fin she deserved respect as only few people were willing to put the well being of their people above theirs. Now it was a question of wether she was capable of following with her words.

"Actions that i can respect." she nodded at the wheat haired Skaikru.

* * *

Skaikru = Sky People

Skai Prisa = Sky Princess

Heya Klark kom Skaikru, I laik Onya kom Trikru = Hello Clarke of the Sky People, i am Anya from the Tree People

Heda = Commander

Gonasleng = English

Skat = Boy

Leksa = Lexa

Seken = Second

Gada = Girl

Fin = Finn


	26. Chapter 25

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

"As you said before, your arrival on Trikru land has been quite the disturbance."

An euphemism, thought Onya, considering all the agitation that happened when their arrival confirmed Heda's vision.

"Many wonder why you came here and what you are looking for, many others want you gone from our lands."

Onya's declaration was heard clearly by the hundred youths in the silence that had befallen the camp.

"And by gone i suppose you mean killed." sighed Clarke who then continued when Onya did not answer. "First i want to assure you that we are not here to invade, though it will probably look like it. We thought that the earth was deserted, that everyone had died in the bombings. That is why our people went to the sky in the first place: to escape the bombs."

Onya nodded, understanding that she was talking about the missiles, fearsome weapons of the Lost World, that led the world to become as it is now.

"Second, we promise to do our best to respect your people and your culture. We are not here to change you or impose our ways on you. The history of the previous world is clear that such actions and attitude only leads to war and that is not what we wish for."

Once again Onya nodded, curious where the blond was leading her.

"As you have seen there is only young adults here and most of us were only apprentices which means that our skills are sparse. Also many of those are no longer useful outside of the Ark, our home in the sky. But that will change as soon the adults follow. With them they will bring farmers, artisans, teachers, doctors and warriors. If all goes well more than two thousand men women and children will join us on the earth."

Knowing that these child like Skaikru were only the beginning of it was not new to Onya as Leksa had told everyone before hand but hearing that there was two thousand of them was another thing. Onya could not begin to imagine how much place, food and clothes would be required for their survival during winter in six months.

"Your warriors, will they want war or peace" demanded to know Onya.

"It will depend on the Council and the Chancellor." said Clarke with a grimace. "The Ark is lead by a council made of the highest graded of each departments and take care of the day to day running of the Ark while the Chancellor is elected among them and has the power to overrule the Council's decisions or apply some of his own but in return an unanimous vote of the Council can result in a change in Chancellor." explained Clarke as simply as she could. "The one in charge of the warriors, we call them Guards, is the Head of Security, a General if you will, that takes care of applying the council's laws and sentences by force if needed. This system used to be fair until twenty years ago when the Chancellor started rationing everything and restricting people's right."

The political discussion was now resembling a history lesson but this did not seem to bother Onya or her warriors.

"Did your Council not stop this Chancellor?" the Trikru general asked.

"No, they did not. On the contrary they worked _with_ the Chancellor. Even when it became time to elect a new one the council kept helping with the restrictions. And then a year ago one of the engineers of the Ark, someone that has studied machines of the lost world and knows how to repair and maintain them, found out that there was a problem with the air system. The filtering system was breaking down, soon there wouldn't be enough air for everyone and people would start dying. The Chancellor and the Council kept the problem secret and executed the Engineer then they started passing laws so that the smallest offense would result in death. With the guards treated better than anyone else the rule of the Chancellor became a tyranny."

"And that is why you left." assumed Onya.

"We did not leave on our free will. As i said before everyone on the Ark believed the Earth Atmosphere, it's very air, toxic and deadly. Still with resources and the air running out the Council decided to send a hundred of expandable troubled children, us, to the ground. We are supposed to tell them if the earth is survivable through those bracelets. If we live they come down, if we die they gain several weeks worth of supplies."

Clarke showed Onya the electronic bracelet on her wrist and raised her shoulders in a 'that's life for you' way before she kept talking.

"The Ark will know of our health as long as we live. It is impossible to take them off without cutting our hand off which we would like to avoid and even if we do so there is still a chance that some will risk coming down rather than slowly die of oxygen deprivation."

The blonde let out a sigh and shook her head, making all the tresses bump into one another.

"I know that with all that i told you about the Ark, you might not wish to let us live and therefore prevent their arrival but i first want to make you a proposition."

Klark was right, with all that she said about the current chief of the Skaikru she wanted less and less to do with them. Still Heda Leksa had said that Skaikru would topple Maunde and become the thirteenth clan which meant that they had something to bring to the Kongeda so she nodded, allowing the girl to continue.

* * *

Trikru = Tree People

Onya = Anya

Heda = Commander

Leksa = Lexa

Klark = Clarke

Skaikru = Sky People

Maunde = Mountain

kongeda = Coalition


	27. Chapter 26

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

"If your people wish to, the Council will trade and share the Ark's knowledge many of which that i am sure you will find interesting." Started Clarke with as much confidence as she could. "For example the Ark has access to medical equipment and procedures that i am sure you lack or have forgotten."

Triss shifted at this and Onya knew that she too had perceived this point as a sleight. Their fisas were competent and saved many lives on the battlefield. Klark kom Skaikru seemed to understand her mistake as she gave a reassuring smile and corrected herself.

"I am not saying your Doctors are lacking, just that we have different ways of healing people than you do and they might interest you. I dabble in the healing arts myself and know that i would be interested in learning new ways and would jump on the occasion of broadening my abilities to save lives."

This time it was Triss who nodded her ascent and signaled for Klark kom Skaikru to continue while Onya took an interest in how the Skai Prisa kept mentioning the Ark as a third party, as if she was negotiating in behalf of it rather than for herself.

"Another interesting thing would be plumbing and manual pumping systems that would allow for water to be taken from deep underneath the soil as well as permitting the distribution of warm water in bulk. The Ark also has access to mass manufacturing, farming and processing technology as well as products of the Lost World such as machinery."

"I will admit that what you are talking about is interesting however such... mass production of items and food would destroy our economy and suppress many jobs." rejected Onya.

"Not if you set a maximum amount." countered Clarke. "If you were to make a peace and trade treaty with the Ark with stipulations on what to trade and how much at what time you could have the sturdiest and most detailed cloths possible with the weakest wool for your tailors, seasonal food all year long even during draught or bad harvest or the purest and most resistant metals for your black smiths."

Clarke could see that Anya was truly thinking about it and expected her to only need a push towards to right direction.

"Then there is technologies requiring electricity such as medical facilities like i said before, or radios that could make urgent communications instantaneous, freezers that can preserve food for longer durations even in the hottest days of summer, lights so one can see in the dark and so many more things."

"You do not propose your noizy weapons in your deal."

Onya turned towards Triss who had spoken without authorization and glared at her. It was not the place of a Seken to speak during such political talks without permission. Through the question was valid and she expected an answer. Something that she made the Skai Prisa aware by fixing her expectantly. The blond nodded and smiled at Triss once again.

"I did not for two reasons. The first is because i did not think you were interested in them as like you say they are nosy and depend on ammunitions that we would have the monopole of and the second because i am convinced the Ark would refuse to share their weapons with you: the council and the guards are too used to control and will want to reproduce this shema here."

"You do not place much faith in this Council." stated Onya.

"I have none and foresee that as soon as they land they will attempt to bring all of us back into their clutches by force or by using the members of our families that remained with them against us if needed. Some of us have lost too much because of their secrets, to their laws and will not want to return to them so long as the current Council and Chancellor are in place and that their society is a tyranny."

"What do you intend to do?"

"If our peace talks succeed i intend to seek permission to expand our camp into a village where any Arkers willing to leave the council behind would live. It could become an in between for Trikru and the Ark. This would be where all the sharing and learning would happen and would be a trial run to see if both our people can live in continued peace."

Around them the delinquents were whispering, surprised by how Clarke already had a solution to their situation. they were reliefed to have a choice other than returning to the Ark under the influence of the people that sent them to their death or living on their own in the wield. Some were saying that Clarke had their back, others that they were glad she included their families but a few were still worried to depend on the Ark and futurely the Earthborns and become their in-betweens. Octavia who was following everything Clarke said was scared that if one side decided to start a war they would be caught in the crossfire of the comflict.

"I am surprised." Truthfully said Onya bringing the camp back to silence. "You are so young and obviously in-experimented in the way of politics yet you do not lack ideas and a vision for the future. It is apparent now that you were born to lead your people in this day."

What Onya had said was one of the highest compliment a leader could make to another and was a show of great respect that Clarke recognized for what it was. She bowed her head low in acknowledgement and muttered a shy 'thank you'.

This idea of sharing medicinal knowledge had come from her past future, when in the three months she was away from Camp Jaha her mother had cured the Ripas from the Red, the drug that the Maunon used to make them into monstrous puppets, and had taught Naiko how to do it while she herself learned how to benefit from the different plants and their components that the earth offered. Pumping and plumbing had become essential knowledge according to Marcus when Camp Jaha had expended into Arkadia and housing and a well for fresh water was built.

As for the mass production of items and food Clarke knew that it would be impossible without all stations landing safely on the ground with both their workers and machinery functional, a task she intended to complete, but she was also conscious that their trade could not limit itself to Monty's Moonshine even if it would please the two boys if it were the case.

"Klark kom Skaikru," said Anya solemnly, "you have answered all my questions and beyond with only honesty and have revealed a great deal about your people including the truth that they might become a threat. Heda will learn of this, it shall not go unrewarded. Heda is just and kind to her friends and the friends of her people. You have been nothing but friendly."

"Thank you, Onya kom Trikru, for your words."

"Pro. Now that my curiosity has been satisfied, maybe it is time to answer yours."

* * *

 **Because i haven't published anything in an entire month i have decided to do a double chapter release so you can click on 'next' right now.**

 **Well, go on then, click!**

* * *

Onya = Anya

Fisa = Healer

Klark kom Skaikru = Clarke fron the Sky People

Skai Prisa = Sky Princess

Seken = Second

Trikru = Tree People

Ripa = Murderer

Red = Name of a drug

Maunon = Mauntain Men

Heda = Commander

Pro = Your Welcome


	28. Chapter 27

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

"Pro." Clarke repeated. "I, and my people, would appreciate it. I, myself have a few questions."

"Go ahead, speak."

"One of us crossed the river north east of here and was met by a spear in the chest. Should we assume this part of the forest to be restricted from us and is the boy still alive?"

"The boy named Fin is alive and recovering. My men are currently awaiting my signal to bring him in. If that is your wish i may do so now.

"Yes, please."

Onya gave a look to one of her men and he left the formation to get back to the forest where the rest of the warriors and the trailer had been waiting since they had heard the gun shot. Clarke turned her head to her left and saw Octavia.

"O, can you wait at the gate for Finn's arrival and get him to the drop ship? I want to have easy access to him if anything happens."

"Will do." The brunette said as she left her place only to be replaced by Miller.

"How are Bellamy and Murphy?" Clarke asked him.

"Bell's not happy to be locked down, that's for sure. And Murphy has tried blackmailing and buying his way out several times." He grumbled.

"Not surprising."

"I also have this from Monty and Jasper."

Miller then walked toward Onya with two tin bottle of Monty's Moonshine in hand, one of which had a dent. He was intercepted by a gona two meters away from the Trikru general and reluctantly gave the bottles to the warrior before returning to his spot behind Clarke who decided to carry on as if nothing had happened.

"My second question is how high are you in the Trikru hierarchy? I need to know how many ears my proposal can get." Clarke explained when Onya's eyes sharpened in suspicion.

"I am one of five Trikru general and personally serve Heda."

"And how important is this Heda you speak of so often?"

"Heda is the commander of the twelve clans that make the Kongeda. In times of war she leads the Armies of the Twelve Clans while in time of peace she keeps our borders, roads and villages safe. Be assured that your proposal will not fall on death ears, Heda has the power to make it happen if so is her decision."

"Do you believe that she will accept an alliance between the Ark and this Kongeda you speak of?"

"The Twelve Clans exists since the Bomb's fire lifted but Heda has brought them to new heights, establishing peace and alliances and secure trade routes between them since the day the spirit of Heda chose her. Your trade proposal has shown you are willing to be a friend of the Coalition, she will be open to it."

"You said that the Twelve Clans exists since just after the bombs... Tell me about it, please."

"As i said there is twelve Clans that make the Coalition. Up north there is Azgeda with the third largest territory and seventh largest population. They live in the Azplan, living of fish and seal hunting. They produce oil, fish and impervious furs, through those stink. They live in small villages made of ice domes and their Haiplana lives in a building of the Lost World. Then there is Delfikru that lives in series of villages on the coast and lives of fishing and acting as passers between the Azplan and Sanplan, the Baren Lands that make the desert. Sankru are nomads living in the desert, going from one side to another. They are few and peaceful so long as you are fair to them and serve as merchants between the Ingranrora on the East, that raise horses and the Yujleda on the West, that cultivates and the Ouskejon Kruu that live above the sea and farms. Yujleda and Ouskejon Kru have the two second largest territories and population while Flukru lives somewhere beyond Ouskejon Kru in the sea. Trigedakru is made of villages hidden in this forest who occupies the largest territory of them all, we have mostly hunters, tanners and warriors. Trikru and Azgeda never quiet got well together and lately their Haiplana Nia, has been making troubles. I am telling you this because if you are to become friends of the Kongeda you will need to be wary of her and her plots."

"I understand." appreciated Clarke, especially since she knew what Nia had done to Lexa.

"After the forest comes, from west to East, Trishana whose people are similar to Trikru and the Podakru who lives in the lake. Souther comes the Boudalan and even further is the Louwoda Kliron. Going from Azgeda to Louwoda Kliron takes a whole lunar cycle while going East to Weast of the Kongeda lands takes half as much."

Clarke took the time to learn all of this. She had learned the various names of the Clans at her stay in Polis as Skaikru's Ambassador but she never did get much details on them so this was proving to be educative.

"The Flukru leader" continued Anya "is a good friend of Heda and will probably enter in business with you as soon as Heda gives her Approval. At the center of the Coalition sits Polis, its capitol and giant trading post. It is where Heda and the Twelve Clans Ambassadors live."

As Onya finished talking about the Coalition Clarke wondered what kind of person was the Flukru leader. She kew only a handful of people that Lexa could call her friends, herself included, and Anya had died living Lexa without a mother figure, Gustus and Titus had betrayed her destroying the father and menthor figures that they were, Indra was forced to leave her side when she got shot when Pike killed her army, therefore breaking the immovable wall that she represented and she herself, her lover, her confident, her only weakness, ended up bringing her downfall.

Not willing to remember that tormenting day Clarke concentrated back on the discussion.

"Is there anybody left apart from the Coalition?"

That too was something she had always wondered.

"There is indeed."

Onya's answer troubled Clarke. She has thought Lexa was ruling the integrity of the Eartborns of North America but apparently she was wrong. She wondered how they were fairing on their own. Not knowing of Clarke's thought Onya carried on speaking.

"West from Trishana are three Kapas -Cities- with their own governance and large populations. They are trade allies and friends of the Coalition. Then there is the Guthrukru who live on land stuck between two seas and are self sufficient. They are not part of the Coalition per say but are friends of it and act as a go between the Coalition and other nations that are too far for us to know about. The Coalition offers them protection and in return the Guthrukru provide informations on the unknown gedas and warn us of possible invasions. Then there is the Easter Islands who are connected to us by trade through the Flukru."

Clarke nodded, enjoying learning of the other civilizations of the earth before asking the most important question of the day.

"How does one join the Coalition?"

The question surprised Onya. Leksa had indeed said that Skaikruu would become the thirteenth Clan but surely the Skai Prisa could not already be considering it.

"No new clan has been added to the Coalition since its formation. It will have to be discussed in further detail with Heda."

"So we shall meet Heda?"

"Not all of you, you will have to select an Ambassador. Preferably someone that knows about politics and both Skaikru and the coming Arkgeda."

"We shall hold elections to determine the Ambassador as soon as possible." said Clarke to both the raptly listening crowd of young Arkers and Anya.

"And here i believed that as their voice you would come forward on your own." tempted her Onya.

"If i do everything for them, they will not learn anything on their own." explained Clarke. "That is why i make them hunt when they only manage to scare of the prey, put the fire out each morning so that they practice lighting it again at mid-day and keep out of most quarrels so that they learn how to resolve them themselves."

"Interesting way to lead."

"I do not lead. I guide, at most."

Anya looked around at the youths that were listening and couldn't comprehend why Skai Prisa would not recognize her position as their leader. Maybe Leksa will know, she thought.

"I believe this concludes our meeting, Skai Prisa."

"If i may have one last question..."

"You may."

"How can you be so certain that Heda will welcome us as friends of the Coalition?"

Onya looked at the sky blue eyes of the Skaikru unwilling leader and saw a desperate depth hidden in them. For a moment she believed it to be worry about the future of her people then she recognized it for what it was: longing. Just as Heda Leksa's eyes burned with unbridled passion for the Skai Prisa, hers were darkened with sorrow and, shall Onya dare think, memories of a shared love taken too soon.

Onya had no idea what this meant just like she had no idea what exactly was between her Heda and the Skai Prisa or how it could even exist but she knew one thing: it could destroy the both of them and their people along.

"I believe she will be favorable to an alliance between she has been expecting Skaikru for months now."

* * *

 **And i leave you on an evil Cliffhanger! muhahahahaha! i love abusing my power as sole writer and uploader of this fic... it allows me to let my sadistic side out. stay tune for the next chapter and thank you for being so faithful to the story.**

* * *

Pro = Merci

Fin = Finn

Onya = Anya

Gona = Warrior

Trikru = Tree People

Heda = Commander

Kongeda = Coalition

Azgeda = Ice Nation

Azplan = Plains of ice and snow

Haiplana = Queen

Delfikru = Delphi Clan

Sanplan = Baren Lands/desert

Sankru = Sand People

Ingranrora = Plains Riders

Yujleda = Broadleaf People

Ouskejon Kru = Blue Cliffs People

Flukru = Boat People

Trigedakru = Tree People

Trishana = Glowing Forest

Podakru = Lake People

Boudalan = Rock Line

Louwoda Kliron = Shadow Valley

Polis = Coalition Capital

Kapa = City

Gothrukru = Pass People

Geda = Nation

Leksa = Lexa

Skaikru = Sky People

Skai Prisa = Sky Princess

Arkgeda = Ark Nation


	29. Chapter 28

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 28**

Abigail was a mess when she stopped crying. Her eyes were puffy, her nose was running and she had a migraine yet she felt as if a weight had been lifted now that her friendship with Theolonius was no more.

She was not worried about getting a place on one of the Exodus ships as, like the Chancellor had said, she was one of the very rare doctors still able to practice but she wondering what her life would be like once she was on earth. Would she have to continue to work as she did on the Ark, with limited resources and instructions on when to let people die or would Mount Weather provide enough to truly act as a Doctor according to her Hippocrates' Vow? That would be a first. A welcomed one through as her non-respect of the ancient vow had always weighted on her.

What about the earth itself, how did it loo? Feel? smell? She hoped it would be as beautiful as in Clarke's drawings of it in her skybox, full of wondrous plants and sights or the blue, green and brown globe with twirling cloud view they had all seen from the Ark's window.

Now that she had lost her seat on the council and was operating on no wage she would have to relinquish her familial quarters and take a minimal two people apartment with Clarke to keep her close. She had let her go out of her sight once and she had ended up on the Earth, so far away from her. Now that Abby was getting her back there was no way she would separate from her daughter again. She was too young, too fragile, too big hearted and too precious to live in such a harsh place. That was why Abby had told her to be strong and think of herself before the others when she last saw her.

Abby's heart caught in her chest and her breath stilled. She needed to speak with her daughter. Now.

Jumping up she left her quarters, surprised not to see any guards stationed up front even with her order to stay put and, putting their absence on Jaha's last show of friendship, went to the council room to find all of them, along with Diana Sydney, the precedent Chancellor, sitting at her old place.

Not waiting for any of them to stop her or order guards to lead her out she spoke.

"I think we need to send communication material to the kids. As i said the near death of one of them might be due to an altercation with another. If we can remember them who is in charge and that there is repercussions to their actions this will not repeat itself."

"You should not be here." Said Markus without listening to her and standing up to force her out.

"If i may," said Sydney's always diplomatic voice, "she _is_ the leading doctor of the project, maybe she should stay."

"Her part in it is done, the kids are alive and well. There is no radiation sickness." argued Kane while the other members of the Council stayed quiet.

"We can always use an extra mind. Plus, I believe she has a point: there is no sense in the kids starting to kill each other's and their safe return will allow this council to obtain much leeway with their families and friends."

Abby had no idea why Sydney was helping her but she doubted that it was for the reason she had said. She was one of those cunning politicians that spoke with silver words and promises and always wanted something in return for them at the most important moment.

It had been how she had risen to power as Chancellor and why she had not had more than one mandate when previous ones had had at least two. It was true that the series of strict regulations she had passed as Chancellor had been partly at fault too but she had always managed to balance her acts with the working class which was why she was now representing them at all non-official meetings.

Jaha knew that and apparently preferred to have her on his side because he allowed Abby to speak.

"I would like to propose sending an Engineer with enough qualifications to work, repair or rig radios and young enough to be trusted by the kids."

"One of my guys in short." Said Saint-Clair.

"Someone you trust well enough but still has ties to one of the kids. That last point would ensure that they did their most to keep the peace and contact us." Said Sydney.

"I-I know exactly who we can send. She is qualified, would listen to me and has every reason to get us down." Saint-Clair scratched his balding head and kept talking. "She is close to the kid that's been near death so if we explain why we want to communicate with them she would accept and i have been training her since she left the academy. I have helped her along her carrier, she owes me a great deal."

"What is her name?" asked Markus.

"Raven Reyes, orphaned, un-understood genius and impetuous but extremely loyal. To me."

Kane thought about it and could not remember a single report on the girl which meant that she had never stepped her toes into any trouble. Or hadn't been caught doing it. B

Sydney was wondering how she could get the girl to shift this loyalty from Saint-Clair to her then determined that as soon as this Raven had accomplished her role of linking the Ark to the kids she would no longer be relevant and let the matter drop.

Jaha tried to think of how to ensure the girls obedience beyond simple loyalty to her superior but soon came up empty and deviated to the moment he would see his son again.

Abigail was mentally thanking Saint-Clair with all she had, knowing the veteran Engineer had forwarded Reyes not because of her loyalty to him but because she and Abby knew each other's from the many time Raven had come in with burns, back pains and migraines. The girl would be as inclined to look out for her friend as she would be for Clarke.

The discussion shifted on how to send the girl down to the earth and it was decided to use one of the many escape pods from the original twelve stations. They were close to a hundred years old and in a precarious shape but by combining the joint efforts and resources of the Engineer team it would be possible to do it. Plus, if one successfully made the trip others could be sent too therefore saving more life from the tomb that would become the Ark in a few months.


	30. Chapter 29

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 29**

As Onya's words registered to Clarke she felt her heart stampede in her chest and her blood flow on her veins, her breath caught in her lungs and her eyes blurred with tears.

Lexa knew.

She remembered her, them. _Us_.

At the thought her mind filled with memories of the tall brunette and of their time together whether it be as enemies, precarious allies or lovers.

She felt her head spin and realized she had not been breathing so forced herself to inspire then expire. She wiped her teary eyes, relieved that no actual tears had leaked and betrayed her emotion and breathed deeply once more.

"Clarke!"

Her name, shouted quietly in her left ear by Octavia, brought her back to the present and she realized that Onya was speaking once more.

"... in three days' time with Heda's answer. Have an Ambassador ready by then. If the rest of the Ark arrives before a treaty is set, we will consider it an active invasion."

"We understand though I shall warn you that we have no way of contacting the Ark and therefore stopping them from acting as they please."

"I shall inform Heda of that fact. Whether you will be considered part of it or not will be for Heda to determine. Feel free to hunt to satisfy your hunger but do not cross the river."

"You still haven't told us why we shouldn't." lightly said Clarke.

"Cannibals live there."

Clarke simply nodded while the rest of the Arkers gasped or hiccupped at the news. She stood up with Onya and walked her back to the wall's gate where her horse was waiting.

"Once again i wish to thank you for taking the time to talk with us instead of simply killing us and want to reinstate my promise that we are not here to invade and are simply trying to find our own place in the world to live in."

"Do not thank me, thank Heda. And we all are looking for Houm."

"I am afraid I do not know what Houm is."

"It is a concept," explained Onya as she petted her horse's head "a home for the spirit and heart where they find peace and balance."

"It is a beautiful concept." said Clarke already knowing where her Houm was.

Once again, she was taken away by her memories by someone else intervention. Charlotte was tugging her jeans while looking at her plaintively and Clarke, remembering her promise when the Trikru delegation arrived, let out a laugh.

"Forgot to ask for my apprentice: could she pet your horse? This is the first time any of us has seen any..." she explained the situation.

"How do you know they are horses then?"

"We have pictures, though they are far from being true to the majesty of the animal."

Looking at the skai gada with interest, Onya spoke to her directly for the first time since her arrival.

"Are you scared of my horse?"

"Yes." admitted Charlotte the same way Clarke had admitted to her people's situation: truthfully.

"Then why do you want to pet it?" pushed the Trikru general.

"Because I am scarred of it."

Charlotte's answer was direct, she held her head high with pride and looked into Onya's eyes with no hesitation.

"This little gada is more suited to being a warrior than a politician or a healer" lamented Onya, making some of her guards snicker in approval.

"It takes a courage to look at a man's eyes and take his life in battle, I agree, but so does telling a man that he will forever loose his arm or leg or never know his unborn child. Just like it takes courage to hold the weight of an entire Kru or Geda by representing them at a summit of a council. Please to not make my apprentice believe any different."

Clarke words were playful but Onya perceived them for what they were, a lecture. And she had to admit that she was always underestimating Lexa's work at political gatherings. After all, wasn't it there and then that she strengthened the bonds between Clans instead of conquering them by show of forces like so many other Hedas?

Onya nodded appreciatively towards Clarke and, taking Charlotte's hand in hers, guided the girl in petting her horse. The girl was absolutely frightened yet let out giggles of delight when the horse shook his head in response to her touch. After than Charlotte ran back behind Clarke's legs and Onya, Triss and the Trikru warriors mounted their steeds.

"May we meet again, Onya kom Trikru."

"Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim, Klark kom Skaikru." repeated Onya as she discovered the farewell and felt it correct for the occasion.

Onya = Anya

Heda = Commander

Houm = home for the spirit and heart where they find peace and balance

Skai gada = Sky Girl

Kru = People

Geda = Nation

Onya Kom Trikru = Anya from the Tree People

Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim = May we Meet Again

Klark Kom Skaikru = Clarke from the Sky People


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: So here the thing: I wanted to post this chapter as a Christmas present for everyone but I was so drunk that I forgot.**

 **…** **yeah, worst reason ever!**

 **Anyway, to compensate I posted not one, nor two but** **three** **Chapters!**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 30**

"It's like they don't want to learn or something" says Monroe with irritation over the shouting that could be heard from above in the second level of the drop ship. "I mean, they were locked down because they were acting like bullies and little ungrateful lords but they continue to do that even now."

"The definition of insanity is to repeat the same actions hoping for a different result." said Harper. "They are insane to keep banging on the walls like that and we would be as equally insane to let them go resume their life among us and expect them to act differently."

Clarke who had just arrived in the drop ship after Anya's departure with Charlotte at her side and Octavia and Miller following her had a feeling she knew where the discussion was going and did not like it so she decided to speak up.

"What would you do?" she asked not paying attention to the girls startling. "Keep them locked up? That would be doing the same thing as the Council and I refuse it. Killing them is out for the same reason and because they are still one of us, do not deserve it and I am a healer before all, not an executioner. I will not put this task on anyone else either, no one deserves it. Banish them? They would still be seen as Sky People and we would risk aggravating our relations with the Survivors. All we can do is speak to them and try to make them understand what we are trying to do."

"That's... true." Acknowledged Harper after a moment of thinking.

"Is it true?" Excitedly asked Monroe. "Are you really about to get an alliance with the Survivors?"

"We will see if their Heda agrees to the terms I proposed but, yes, I am trying too."

"What does Heda mean anyway?" pondered Octavia.

"It's probably a derivate from Head as in the commander or the leader." affirmed Miller.

"So, she is the Commander?" wondered Monroe.

"No, " corrected them Clarke obtaining their attention, "she is Heda. We must use their terms as a sign of respect."

"You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar" advanced Harper. "Or something like that." she shrugged.

"What worries me, " carried on Clarke as if Harper had not said anything "is that they have developed an entire language parallel to English. Why bother with learning two languages when you need to spend most of your time learning how to survive and fight?"

She saw Finn on a table, his torso covered in bandages and approached him, carefully checking for his pulse, and breathing. When she was satisfied that everything was normal she turned back to her friends and saw them thinking about what she had said.

 _Good, I need them to be on their toes. We might have a building friendship with Trikru and the Coalition but the Ark's Council could destroy everything and the Mountain Men could come for us at any time now._

"There is the way this Kongeda was formed." added Octavia with a frown. "Anya said that it was made directly after the flames of the bombs died down. No way it could have been this fast, not in that time with all the confusion, the dead and the madness and chaos of unruled men. There must have been a reason to their hurried alliance."

"O is right." confirmed Clarke. "It is suspicious."

"What about the cannibals. Could be it."

"Eating human flesh makes you weak and frail actually so I don't think that's it or they would have been dealt with long ago." denied Clarke with a shake of her head as she knew that the Ripas were only a symptom of the Mountain Men.

"Yeah, did you see their swords?" Asked Octavia with a large grin.

"I don't know if anybody hasn't. Especially you O, I thought you would try to steal one!" joked Miller, owning himself a friendly punch in the arm.

"No, seriously, I want one." mumbled Octavia.

"Only if you learn how to use it safely." was Clarke immediate answer.

When the others looked at her with astonishment Clarke sighed and sat on the edge of the table, readying to explain her openness to swords and knives.

"We don't have guns and I doubt that any of the Ark councilmen or the Chancellor will give us any, we will need to learn how to hunt if we want to survive on our own and not appear weak and even if the Survivors have a working hierarchical system you have all heard Anya say that it is only recently that there is true peace between the twelve clans which means that there could be conflict at any time. Then there is the possible invasion from the side of the Guthrukru and the probable brigands that plagues mankind."

She let a breath out, rubbing her eyes with tiredness. She had only been able to catch a couple hours of sleep and the negotiations with Anya had exhausted her mentally. She needed to get some sleep in.

"That and I'm pretty sure they will respect us more if we show them we are willing to learn and adapt to their ways." she finished her explanation with a yawn. "We need to prepare for their next visit. I want us to have some food to welcome them with and a stable for their horses at the entrance of the walls. We also need to preserve food. Can't use salt or cold so we will need to smoke it. Build a small hut far from the tents with a fire pit and rope to hand the meat."

Miller nodded, assuring her that he would get it done. Clarke then turned to Charlotte.

"I know I kinda decided it without asking you but, _do you_ want to become my apprentice? I will teach you all I know about being a doctor and all the rest."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I want to!"

Charlotte's enthusiasm was contagious and Clarke laughed with the rest of the group. Just as Clarke thought that she had taken care of everything Wells entered the drop ship and Charlotte hid behind her legs.

"Charlotte, look at me."

The girl did so, and Clarke saw that her nightmares were coming back to her.

"I know about your nightmares and I can guess what they are about. Before you truly become my apprentice, you have to understand that Wells has my complete trust. He is different from his father and will never hurt you or anyone you love. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Then I want you to spend the rest of the morning with Wells, to make sure that your heart realizes what I just told you. Come wake me when the sun is at its highest or Finn resurfaces. We will go hunt together while the sun is still up."

And with that she left the small group, her heart beating fast at the thought of living Wells alone with Charlotte and confident that her instructions would be followed by the rest of the Arkers.

On her way back to her patch of shade less than five meters away she was stopped no less than five times. People wanted to talk to her about everything and anything such as the weather or share a place they had found in the forest. One of the boys, a bubbling ball of excitement that would not stop chatting even gave her a flower that she introduced in one of her braids.

Some asked her questions about how to hunt and light fires, how to dress cuts and prepare game. Those were the ones who had heard what she had said about letting them learn by themselves so that they might have a chance to survive and were now taking all of it more seriously. Someone told her he went to get wore water and had found his way forth and back on his own. She both congratulated him and scolded him for going alone with no protection.

Little by little the young Arkers were learning to adapt without the urgency of the Grounders deadly breathing down their necks, soon the camp would be allied with the Coalition and would be relatively safe. Still Mount Weather a well as the Cage family were still present and a threat. Along with the Ripas.

Clarke finally reached her corner of shade and lied down, exhausted by the last twenty-four hours. Yet she could not sleep as her brain kept repeating the same words over and over: _Lexa remembers._

Heda = Commander

Trikru = Tree People

Kongeda = Coalition

Ripas = Murderers

Guthrukru = Pass People


	32. Chapter 31

**Survive for Another Day**

 **Chapter 31**

Finn woke up less than an hour later and Wells and Charlotte came to get Clarke who was relieved to see that none was hurt or dead. Clarke walked to the drop ship with purpose, dissuading people from stopping her as they had done before.

When she arrived a Finn's side with Charlotte and Wells Finn turned his head to them and after a single look at her spoke with a smirk.

"You look like crap. And I'm pretty sure that if your hair wasn't in this strange hair-do it would go, like, crazy wild."

"A joke?! Now I definitely know you're feeling better!" said Clarke with a smile while putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You got it Princess. Or is it Skai Prisa?" he jabbed at her, fully knowing that she hated being called 'princess'.

"I kinda like Skai Prisa..." muttered Clarke thinking that the nickname could only come from Lexa herself. "Finn, I know you're tired and have questions so I will answer them quickly. You were speared by a Survivor of the nuclear war, they did it because you were entering dangerous territory inhabited by cannibals -or at least that's what their leader told us- then they took you and healed you to bring you back here."

Clarke caught her breath and helped Finn sit up while Charlotte made him drink some water. When he was done she laid him back down and continued with her tale.

"I sat with their leader, Onya kom Trikru, or Anya from the Tree People in English, and discussed our arrival and possible stay in their forest, the impending landing of the exodus ships with the rest of the Ark population and how we could fit in in their economy and own cultural development. It went well, I think. Now we are waiting for their return in three days with their Heda's -their Commander's- answer."

"I know about the grounders, Prisa."

"Survivors, please." she said.

"We're trying to use a more respectful term. Can't hurt to do so." explained Wells in front of Finn's confused expression.

Finn nodded in understanding and kept talking.

"I woke up in a fur tent and this badass looking woman with knives and a sword was there. We spoke for a while and I learned a few things. The most important of all is that Mount Weather isn't deserted. People live in it and apparently, they are not fans of the Groun-Survivors. According to the women they take women and children away and turn the men into murderers."

"Not a pretty story but one that explain why they really want us away from the mountain."

"Yeah. Imagine what could have happened if we had landed where we were supposed to or of we had gone on our first day. We would have met the cannibals then the people of Mount Weather. You were right to want to wait Clarke." told her Wells.

"The survivors call them the Maunde." Said Finn's randomly with a tired voice.

"Sleep." Instructed Clarke before taking Wells away from the table.

Charlotte followed them and took a stand behind Clarke who gestured her to step next to her instead.

"Those Maunde are probably the reason why we didn't land on the mountain. Their installations are possibly as run down as ours and they might have been afraid the shock from the landing would destroy something."

"So what shall we do?"

"We tell the others. They have a right to know and I refuse to act like our parents by keeping secrets from them."

Wells sighed but nodded in ascent and they both left the drop ship to talk to the rest of the Arkers with Clarke thinking that she won't be catching any sleep during the day either.

Skai Prisa = Sky Princess

Onya kom Trikru = Anya from the Tree People

Heda = Commander

Maunde = Mountain


	33. Chapter 32

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 32**

After the small speech Clarke and Charlotte had spent half the afternoon producing rabbit cages and leg traps with twigs and vines under the watchful eyes of a dozen Arkers. They had then spent the rest of it scouting the forest and placing the traps were they saw signs of rabbits, signs that Clarke showed and explained to Charlotte. They had left fruits and roots as bait in the cages and near the loops to augment their chances of catching something. On their way back they stopped to unearth wild onions and pick a few edible roots and flowers, Clarke making sure to explain how to recognize and eat them.

The both of them were bended over a bush of cranberries, having a feast, when Clarke heard a leaf crack and, with instincts born of the many weeks spent on her own in the wilderness, she pulled out both metal shards and pushed Charlotte out of the way. She heard something land heavily next to her with a growl that she recognized as that of a panther.

Clarke had killed panthers before in her months away from civilization. She had bait to distract it and proper weapons that were kept sharpened every third day. Right here right now she had a frozen by fear and stupor twelve years old girl to look after, a pair of twisted and unbalanced makeshift knives and herself who was sleep deprived and had barely eaten too.

Cursing for getting taken by surprise in such a position by the prowling predator Clarke did the only thing possible in this situation: brandishing both metal shards she jumped on the back of the lithe feline and stabbed it in the base of its neck where it joined the shoulder plates.

The panther let out a howl, promise for a deadly retribution, and leapt out of under Clarke with a blade still lodged in its right shoulder and the other falling between the two of them.

Clarke let out another curse and lifted herself from the humid soil at the same time the panther jumped on her. The feline landed on her back and she felt its claws pass through the fabric of her shirt. For a split second, she wondered where her sturdy jacket had gone then she remembered wrapping it on Charlotte's shoulders to protect her from the rising wind.

Letting a third curse out of pain and frustration she rolled on her back and placed her left arm under the panther's jaw, stopping it from closing on her own neck and snuffing her. She saw its left paw rise with the claws fully extended and fall before a burning sensation on her eyebrow and cheek made her groan. Her left side vision blurred, impeded by the blood.

 _That's a good sign_ , she thought, _it means my eye is intact._ _Through I will probably need stitches and there will be scars. Another way to look badass, I guess._

The panther snapped its jaws recalling Clarke's attention to the present situation. Clarke fumbled to get the knife in its shoulder with her free arm and stabbed it right through it's right eye as deeply as she could. The feline reared and roared and jumped off her, stumbling away in the forest.

Clarke got up from where was, wiped the blood off her eye, picked up the sharp that had fallen off the beast and turned toward Charlotte who was watching her with a mix of awe, worry and fear.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked her breathless.

"Y-yes. You?" Stuttered the girl.

"I'm fine. This is nothing. Come on, we have a trail to follow. Tonight, we eat panther."

And even though she was visibly shaken and frightened by the large feline, the girl and Clarke followed the blood trail until they reached a rocky ledge with a cave. The feline laid at the feet of the ledge, stumbling and pawing his eye in an attempt to dislodge the sharp metal it. Each time it failed to it roared in pain and frustration.

Clarke signaled Charlotte to wait behind a bush and approached the wounded animal with caution as she knew from experience that it was when wounded and desperate that they were the most dangerous.

 _Thank the Spirits panthers are individualistic._

With a war cry similar the Panther's initial roar she landed on its side, slamming it against the ledge and blocking its escape route. With her last shard, she slit the stunned beast's throat and waited patiently as it's beating heart made it pump its blood out and led it to its death.

Finally, she turned back to the wide-eyed Charlotte and told her to help her get it back to camp.


	34. Chapter 33

**This is my present for the new year!**

 **PS: did you know this year was 1 second longer than the last? Something to do with the atomic clock and the sun…**

 **Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 33**

Their way back to camp was slow as they checked every single trap they had laid. Only two had caught something and three had been triggered but their catch had managed to escape. Both successful catches were brown furred rabbits. They left the rest of the traps as they were for the next day and reset those that had been triggered.

When they came into view of the camp walls, Charlotte was carrying the two rabbits and Clarke dragging the panther. Her face was smeared with blood which she has to wipe every two minutes. The both of them were exhausted due to the effect of the adrenalin withdrawal, especially Clarke who was starting to feel her muscles burn from the sudden and constant overuse. The guards made a general whooping, welcoming tonight's dinner and honoring those that had brought it in their own way.

The guard's welcome attracted the attention and soon a crowd was surrounding them, touching the panther, whispering at the wound on Clarks eye and looking at the girl like she was their hero.

"I am gonna take a few minutes to look over my wounds then I am gonna teach my Apprentice how to maximize the food we got. Anyone willing to learn is welcome to join us."

After her impromptu speech Clarke led Charlotte to the drop ship, had Charlote rinse the wound, disinfect it with some moonshine Monty had given her for just this purpose and, using a hand held mirror someone had graciously landed to her, self-stitched the first of the three gashes that ran from the upper interior of her brow to the lower exterior of her cheekbone. After that she guided Charlotte's trembling hand on the second laceration, explaining why they had to sew in this way, and let her do the third on her own. All in all the girl was looking queasy but did not let her state affect her work and Clarke praised her for it, telling her how the first time she had seen that much blood she had fainted.

She knew when she saw the wounds that they would leave visible scars above and on her eyebrow but she didn't care as she knew that scars were a sign of resilience for grounders and right now, all that mattered was obtaining their aid.

After that she took of her shirt and, seeing Charlotte eye her shyly, chuckled.

"It's okay to be curious of someone else's body, just be polite about it. Plus, you might want to get used to seeing people less dressed than convention dictates as you might have to undress them to get to their wounds."

Seeing Charlotte's mortified eyes, she smiled at her evilly.

"Don't worry, you have years to get used to it before I force you to see someone naked."

Somehow that didn't seem to relax the girl at all. Once again Clarke had Charlotte rinse and disaffect her puncture wounds then told her to bandage her with bands of ripped cloth that had been boiled for sanitary reasons. She made her do then undo it seven times to make her remember how and then Clarke led Charlotte back to the gate near the constructing stables where their game was awaiting them and took everything away from the tents close to the building smoke house. Using a thick rope she hanged all three animals from a large branch and turned to Charlotte.

"Do you remember how I killed the panther?"

"You cut its neck."

"And what happened then?"

"It bled so much it died."

"Do you know why I did that?"

Charlotte shook her head and lowered her gaze as if ashamed not to know the answer.

"Hey, don't feel bad about not knowing. Look up"

She did.

"That's what you are here for, to learn. These lessons are your time to ask questions freely."

"So, why did you do that for?"

"I did it because we are gonna skin it then smoke its meat for later. It is easier to do smoke meat when it is dry therefore we let its blood flow out. Here look," she said turning to the panther whose neck wound still let blood flow out "even now there is still some coming out of it. It's okay to be disgusted, just remember: it wanted to eat us in the first place."

After that Clarke had Charlotte bleed the two rabbits dry and showed her how to separate the skin from the muscle without damaging the pelt. She did it on the panther, showing each area one at a time while the girl did the same on the rabbits. Charlotte's face was white and both of their hands were covered in grime, many of those that had come to watch and learn had left to empty their stomach somewhere else. Only Monroe, Harper and Octavia were still looking fine and the fact that it was five women that were showing the most strength out of them all made Clarke smile.

Her smile through disappeared when Octavia switched her gaze from the panther to her multiple times like she was trying to understand something extremely important. Clarke had no doubt that she had realized that she could not have learned all this in books or on tablets and was now pondering on the mystery that she was.

Clarke did not let that distract her and after all the skins were pulled off she showed Charlotte how to empty the entrails without spilling anything inside. It took more time as Charlotte made a mistake on the first rabbit and they had to clean it. They put the pelts to dry and Clarke showed Charlotte how to separate the different parts of the meat from the the fat and the bones on he panther and how to put the rabbits on the fire pit to cook.

An hour later the rabbits were cooked and went to those that had worked on the smoke house and the stables while half the panther's meat went to everyone else and the girls shared boiled wild onion and berries. After eating their dinner Clarke went to seat next to Octavia.

"I know your worried about your brother."

"I am." admitted the younger Blake. "I can't understand why he is so set in his ways."

"He is angry and frightened, things were sleeping out of his control and he didn't appreciate it. People do stupid thing for less than that" wisely explained Clarke in a sigh.

"True. But I don't think you would react like that. Somehow you would find a way to come on top of things" smiled the brunette.

"Sometimes the only thing you can do is fall as deep as possible and climb back to the light."

Clarke's statement did not go unnoticed by Octavia who remembered what Clarke had said about her mother having a decisive role in killing her father. She wondered how destroyed Clarke had been by the loss and how she came back from it so strong and independent.

"So what's your story?" she finally demanded the blonde only to be met by uncertainty. "Aw, come on, it's evident that your hiding something! You're too perfect! You know everything about surviving and can kill those giant catties with your bare hands!"

"First," laughed Clarke "it was one panther not several and I had my knifes, second, I am far from perfect, I just make sure to cover my weaknesses carefully and finally, I might be hiding something but that's only for my own safety and the wellbeing of everyone else."

"How cryptic." smirked Octavia. "Wanna know my story?"

"Don't need to hear it: your a second child, that's illegal your family hid you until they couldn't anymore or got caught. They probably got floated and your brother got kicked out of wherever he was ending up with a crappy job and you in a skybox. Then the rest is the same as everyone else here."

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying you can be when you're right?"

Clarke let out a laugh and put her head on her folded knees.

"No one ever did, no."

"Then I'm telling you right now: you're really annoying when you're right."

The two of them sat next to each other in comfortable silence. Their stomach full and their bodies exhausted the two girls fell asleep and Clarke head fell in Octavia's shoulder.


	35. Chapter 34

**Today's my birthday!**

 **i am so happy i'm posting 2 chaps!**

 **Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 34**

Raven accepted the job immediately when she learned it would reunite her with Finn, her best and oldest friend, the one who had taken care of her at her lowest, her confident and her lover. She was briefed on the project to return to the earth and of the success of the first part with the hundred minor criminals. Her blood boiled when she learned that they had essentially been sent to their death and that the coordinators couldn't even land them at the right coordinates and left them in a hostile environment.

Sitting in her two-room apartment Raven packed a backpack with the few pictures she had of her family, the bird necklace Finn had given her for her last birthday and some of her personal tools. If she was to die, she would die with them as they had become a part of her. Plus, she might need them once down on the ground.

She had one more day before she was to leave the Ark forever and had been invited to eat at Saint-Clair's. She knew the man thought of her like a daughter and she saw him as the father that had always been refused to her. He had been there for her in her years in the academy when she couldn't understand a thing the teachers said and had helped her through her parent's death alongside Finn. She owed his much and was aware of it.

Raven wasn't blind, she knew why the Council wanted her down. They had sent a hundred kids to a forced suicide mission with no expectation of success and now had to deal with the political results. Their attempt to contact the hundred, as she had taken to calling them, was a blatant try at getting them back under their thrall. Raven wanted no part in it. She would get to earth, get to Finn, give the radio to whomever was top dog and be done with it. Their problem, not hers.

When she arrived at Saint-Clair's place she was surprised to see Dr. Griffin in the living room.


	36. Chapter 35

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 35**

* * *

Clarke woke up to her third day on the earth when Wells shook her. Seeing him alive on the day she was supposed to find him dead was a relief. It was also when she realized that today was the first day the acid fog would come and Atom would be mortally wounded. She was then supposed to stop his suffering and break Octavia's heart. Things through did not go the same.

The day started with another healing lesson with Charlotte as apparently one of those who got water daily from the river had encountered the giant snake that had gotten Octavia the first time around. The adolescent turned out to be no other than Atom.

The giant anaconda had contracted on his leg so fiercely that many muscles were bruised. She made sure that no bones were broken and forced Charlotte to feel where she had found a minor internal bleeding that she had then relieved pressure from through a small cut. The girl had shied from the touch at first but then Atom did that charming smile that had attracted Octavia and Charlotte suddenly couldn't wait to be close to him. The girl's attitude had made Clarke and Atom share a smirk.

To Clarke's surprise Atom had succeeded in killing the anaconda with a makeshift knife and had asked her how to prepare it. However beyond skinning it scales Clarke knew nothing of how to proceed. She did suggest cleaning it of anything that resembled poison glands in case anaconda's had developed any in the last century and twirling it on a straight stick. To thank her for examining him Atom gave both Clarke and Charlotte a slice of the snake meat. It had a bland taste and seriously lacked spices, felt as fibrous as chicken but was still better than though and tense meat of the panther.

After breakfast the girls' day truly started. They proceeded with smoking the left-over meat of the panther under the gaze of Clarke's faithful students as she did not want to risk attract insects to the meat and spoil it.

After that Clarke showed Charlotte the most disgusting thing she would ever see and, in the process, lost all of those who were watching.

She showed Charlotte how to use the panther's brain.

Not only that but she had her squish it bare handed until it was a grey and pink goo and made her use it to slather the inside of the three pelts, dispose of it with a sharp stone and do it all over again until the inside of the pelts were smooth and tender. Clarke had prepared it so that the head was still atached to the rest and that it was split in its belly with the four paws at the four extremities of the pelt and the tail was still present too.

"Now this can no longer be considered skins but soft pelts. To get hard pelts you just need to boil the whole thing for half an hour. More than that and it will be too tough and you won't be able to roll it up. Pelts can be used for bedding, cover, tapestry and flooring."

"What about leather?"

"Leather is when you take of the fur on the outside and treat both side of the pelt. Just like pelts you can make it soft or hard and it color depends on the animal used."

"it's disgusting." the little girl complained.

"It's necessary as one day you might be confronted to a head wound and you need to know how brain looks like to know how grave the wound is." said Clarke scolding Charlotte for being childish. "But you're right" she added with a smile "it is pretty disgusting."

"Did you faint the first time you saw brain?"

"No, but I puked. A lot. Couldn't eat anything for three whole days and that was only because my father forced me to eat something."

After that the two cleaned up and changed from their disgusting brain spotted clothes and Charlotte retrieved the tired flower from hair, changing it with another half dozen while and yellow ones that she put in a crown smiling at it and calling her a princess.

Clarke then spent some time in one of her notebooks drawing the human anatomy and skeleton under different sides while Charlotte spent some time with Wells once more. After lunch Clarke called charlotte back to her side and taught Charlotte how the lungs the blood circulation and the heart worked together to energize the human body. She gave the drawing to Charlotte so that she may study them as she wished and went in search of Miller.

She found him at the newly completed stables. The stables were simply made of vertical wooden post with horizontal ones at waist level. A simple rearing of the weakest horse would topple the stables and allow the escape of the horses but it was better than nothing. It wasn't like carpentry was a common skill in space after all.

When Miller saw her with her flowers he mock bowed and when she understood that he was only joking and not bowing to Wanheda, Ambassador of the Thirteenth Clan she answered by mock curtsying back.

"What can I do for you princess."

"I know we have some but we need more food. By the time Anya kom Trikru returns our current reserves will be gone. Plus, I want to process the pelts to have something to trade. Even the littlest thing so I can show them that we trade fairly."

"You always gotta think ahead, do you?" Miller chuckled. "Is there nothing that stops that brain of yours?"

"There is." sadly smiled Clarke as she thought of when she had let herself go in Lexa's arms.

Miller must have sensed her mood because he instantaneously brightened.

"Congrats, Clarke! Do I know him?"

"Her. And I doubt it. She is rather discreet about it. We both are."

Miller nodded.

"I won't tell a soul." He promised.

"I know. After all, you understand."

Miller was startled by her declaration and for a moment considered denying her. Then he remembered that she was trusting him with her secret and that the least he could do was do the same. So he nodded again with a half-smile.

"Did she come down here with us?" he asked curiously.

"No."

It was the truth, Lexa had already been on Earth when they had come down.

"That's a shame. Well, you will see her soon enough anyway."

"Yes, I hope so." smiled Clarke.

"I can't wait to meet her." he teased her.

"Don't be hasty, she is quite terrifying when she wants to."

"Ooh! Being able to scare you is a feat!" exclaimed the boy. "Now I absolutely have to meet that girl!"

"Who do you have to meet?" asked Octavia's voice from behind the duo.

"A chick that scares Griffin." mocked Miller.

"Wait? Those actually exists?!" joked the younger Blake sibling. "Please tell me she is not here with us. _That_ would be scary."

"Shut it, you two!"

Clarke's voice had not been exasperated or joking and her two friends understood that this was not a scolding for their joking around but an instruction that they had to follow so they stopped laughing at her and looked where she was looking. Clarke was intensely fixing a tree not far from the camp.

"I do not know who you are but you should know that spying is rude."

Her declaration had brought silence to the area around her and many now looked on with curiosity at the event.

"Come on! Don't make me look like I'm crazy talking to the wind! Show yourself!"

Seconds of silence trilled by and Clarke lost her patience.

"Dude, I can really see you and I'm gonna prove it! Bald with tattoo on the side of the head! Tan skinned and bulging muscles! His name is... Drum roll! ...a total mystery to me!"

Once again her declaration was welcomed by silence. This time through the entire camp was looking at Clarke. Finally, from the tree she had been starring at since the beginning, something dropped. It was a man with a bald head and tan skin, tribal tattoo visible on the side of his head and his neck and furs than leather clothes that tried to hide his powerful frame.

Seeing the man rise from the ground unscathed after a five-meter fall, several person in the camp wondered how strong and resilient Survivors really were and then they wondered how they could have possibly missed the hulking man perched in the tree and finally how Clarke had spotted him.

Their respect for the girl who could do and knew things that none of them knew grew and more of them saw her as their evident leader and obvious Ambassador for the negotiations with the Trikru and the Coalition.

"I laik Likon kom Trikru." The man said in a booming voice while looking past Clarke who was smiling, fully aware that Lincoln had fallen for Octavia at first sight all over again.

"I laik Klark kom Skaikru." said Clarke to present herself.

"Skai Prisa?" asked Lincoln while finally looking at Clarke and taking in her bleached blond hair.

"Sha." answered Clarke. "Why don't you come in instead of staying in that tree?"

"I am not allowed to. Only Onya may speak to you."

And with that Lincoln threw a last glance above Clarke's shoulder at Octavia and turned around to disappear in the forest.

* * *

Wanheda = Commander of Death

Onya kom Trikru = Anya from the Tree People

I laik Likon kom Trikru =I amLincoln from the Tree People

I laik Klark kom Skaikru = I amClarke from the Sky People

Skai Prisa = Skai Princess

Sha = Yes

Onya = Anya


	37. Chapter 36

**I started posting a new 100 crossover called Bionic Girl Clarke. Please tell me if you want me to continue posting it. I swear it won't impeed on Survive for Another Time**

 **and for the first time in a long time, I give you... Lexa!**

 **Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 36**

In the throne room at the top of the tower of Polis, siege of power of the Kongeda, was standing Onya. She was awaiting the arrival of her Heda in the presence of the twelve Ambassadors, having just arrived in the capitol.

In their commander's absence Onya could see the Ambassadors whisper and glance at her. She knew they were wondering what the Skaikru were like, especially since they had been prophesied by the Spirits themselves, and since she and her men were the only ones to have had contact with them she had become the center of their attention. None of them asked her anything as they all knew that her report would first go to her former Seken.

The double doors of the throne room opened and Leksa entered her head held high and her steps purposeful. Onya stopped herself from smirking at her friends theatricality and bowed as the Ambassadors stood to attention and bent their heads down as their Heda passed by them. Leksa took her seat with a fluttering of her long brown mantle and watched the small assembly.

"We are here," she said with authority "to hear Onya kom Trikru report on her initial encounter with the Skaikru. Do not misunderstand this as it is not for me but for you, Ambassadors, that this report is being made. I believe you will be more incline to welcome Skaikru into the Coalition if you hear of them through an additional person. In this spirit I invite you to ask as many questions as you wish."

Lexa let a few moments pass by to allow her words to sink in before she turned to her trusted general.

"We are listening to you General."

"My first contact with Skaikru was with one of their skat named Fin, he was the one who had been wounded by one of our gona when he approached the Maunde too much."

Onya saw Lexa frown and thought that she still did not appreciate that one of her warriors had disobeyed her orders to not harm the Skaikru. In truth Lexa was reacting to Fin being named as the wounded. She remembered that he was the boy she had had to execute for the count of eighteen murders. The boy had been Klark's and she had mercifully taken his life in order to spare him the thousand cuts that he owed Trikru people. Lexa remembers her pain and sorrow at the skat's burning.

 _I hope it will never happen this time. Both for his victims and Klark's sake,_ thought leksa.

"The skat was brought to TonDC where the fisa took care of him. As soon as he woke I talked to him. The more I stayed in his presence the more I knew that Skaikru were childs. They marvel at the simplest things and fear almost everything."

As Onya talked the Azgeda Ambassador let out a snort of mockery which led to several others throwing glances at Heda, expecting her to defend her future thirteenth clan. But she did nothing.

"Under orders from Heda herself I told him why we had attacked him and of Maunde and that he would be returned to his people soon. When I told the skat about Maunde he called it 'Mount Weather' which is its Lost World's name and did not seem overly surprised that it was inhabited. I believe that Skaikru knows much about Maunon and might truly hold information on it. Information that may reveal itself crucial to its fall."

Lexa nodded at Onya's words, something that did not go unnoticed by the Ambassadors.

"The skat fell asleep in exhaustion and was put on a trailer for his return to the Skaikru's camp. We left at dawn from TonDC and arrived in late morning at their camp. Because of the skat's innocence and in-conscience of the dangers surrounding him I expected all of Skaikru to be as inept to survival as he was. I was wrong."

Onya marked a break, knowing that how she presented the next events would greatly influence the Ambassadors opinion of the Skai Prisa.

"Skaikru had built a wooden wall around their camp and placed guards to surveil it. Although they did not hear us come even with the horses, as soon as they saw us they raised the alarm and warned their people. Two people presented themselves to us, one was the Skai Prisa. Her people parted out of respect to allow her access to us, she did not wear better clothes and didn't seem to be in a better position than the rest of Skaikru. Just like Heda had said Skai Prisa has hair the color of wheat and shiny like the sunshine and eyes as deep and blue as the ocean and the sky."

The affirmation that everything their Heda had been once again proven true caused a wave of whispers between the Ambassadors.

"She welcomed us in the camp, as if she expected our visit, and presented herself as Klark Grifin of the Sky People saying to be representing them. The second person to have come forward, the only adult of their camp, a man that had no respect from his people and ruled over them by force, told her she did not represent him."

As Onya said that Lexa knew that she was referring to Belomi Bleik, Klark's primary opponent in leading Skaikru and once her right hand man before he betrayed her for Paik. She wondered what had happened between them to bring them together when it was so obvious they had been of opposing minds from the start.

"The man named Belomi pulled a small Mounde weapon that could be held in one hand and pointed it at the Skai Prisa."

From the corner of her eyes Onya saw Lexa tense and had to keep a frown out of her face. If Heda's reaction to a simple threat to the Skai Prisa was so grand then she feared her losing control the day the girl would be hurt.

 _Hodnes laik kwelnes,_ she thought.

Making sure that Lexa's reaction passed unseen Onya carried on her recounting of the encounter.

"Skai Prisa did not frighten, on the contrary she dared the would be tyrant to kill her. As soon as he showed sign of hesitation she disarmed him in swift moves and great knowledge of the Mounde weapon but not before the weapon was fired."

Lexa felt her breath catch in her chest. Was Klark well? She couldn't have been hurt as she hadn't been the first time. No, she could not rely on information from her past future anymore as none of this had happened then. She clenched her jaw until it hurt. She had put Klark in danger for her own selfishness. Because she wanted to see her as soon as possible she had risked loosing her forever. This could no longer happen. Ever.

Her decision taken she relaxed and turned her attention back to Onya.

"... were relieved to see her well and unharmed which showed me that she was a loved and respected member of their society. She ordered the man be locked up until a decision could be taken and her people immediately complied, further proving that she is their unspoken leader."

Lexa felt the tension leave her as she understood that Klark was fine.

"Once order had returned Skai Prisa asked for forgiveness for not having food to welcome me and my men. Although they had no food to share Skai Prisa gifted both both Heda and I with a self-made alcoholic drink called Moonshine in the name of her People. She presented it as a sample of what they could trade if their people became friends and allies of Trikru."

Onya made a wave of her hand and one of her warriors came in with a tin bottle and another with a plate of thirteen glasses.

"I took the liberty of tasting both for poison. It is safe."

The gona with the bottle kneeled before his Heda, presenting bottle to her. She took it and sniffed the inside before taking a small gulp. The drink was sweet and had no more alcohol in it than their mead. In fact it was much better tasting. The Ambassadors followed their Heda's example and tried the drink, many were surprised by the taste of it.

"As you can see" said Onya "it is a promising venture. A drink of quality that, I have been told by our cooks, can be flavored with fruits."

"I highly doubt an entire clan can survive on producing alcohol!" Mocked the Azgeda Ambassador.

"And I would agree." Said Onya with a smile "if they only proposed this as their trade. Skai Prisa informed me that the rest of their people would come soon, that it was not something that they could control and that it was inevitable."

"Invasion!" shouted the Ambassador as he stood in anger.

"Shop of!" Ordered Lexa with a glare. "Let Onya finish."

The ambassador gruffly sat back down, not willing to oppose his Heda, especially not one who had proven she had the Spirits on her side.

"She then invited us to seat on obviously Lost World manufactured seats. It is my belief that Skaikru still uses Lost World items daily and know how to use them. It makes me believe that their lost knowledge comes from the Lost World's machines."

This time the general turned toward her Heda who nodded a second time in confirmation. Onya nodded back, not caring that the Ambassadors were whispering between them once again, making assumptions on what this meant.

"The meeting was open for all to hear, even the youngest of their people." Onya said, thinking of Klark's Seken. "I asked why it was so and she revealed that their leaders in the skai kept their meetings and decisions secret which lead to the death of hundred of their own. She said that she would not repeat the errors of the adults still in the skai."

Onya took a moment to let her words settle in before she carried on retelling the meeting.

"When I demanded to know why Skaikru was falling Skai Prisa started telling me the story of their people: the Skaikru went to the skai before the bombs ravaged the earth with the mission to wait and come back once it was safe."

Now Onya had the total attention of all the ambassadors as all had wondered what living in the skai would be like.

"For the last century, they did so until they started running low on ressources. Their Chancellor, chosen from their Council of highest ranked person of the Ark, their prison like home, started rationing severely, the guards that used to serve as security devolving into brutish enforcers. Then, not long ago, they found a problem in their machine to make air: soon there would be none of it left and all of them would die.

"Instead of doing what was right and warn their people to let them time to pay their goodbye, the Council decided to decrease the population by ordering that only one child be born out of each bonded couple and making any crime a death sentence. Except for a hundred of their youth that the leaders of the Ark sent on the ground in an attempt to discover wether it was safe to return or not."

"They had no certainty of their survival but still sent them? It is barbaric!" exclaimed the Flukru ambassador who was soon followed by mumbles of approval from several others.

"Klark kom Skaikru and her people agree with you which is why they wish to separate themselves from the People of the Ark."

Lexa just like the ambassadors was surprised by Onya's declaration. Back in her past future Klark had done everything in her power to reunite both those who were trapped in Maunde and those of the Ark. But then again that time she needed the armed force of the Ark to recuperate the survivors of the Hundred from the Coalition's enemy.

Maybe with the Kongeda not posing a threat to her friends she was incline to see her own people as a potential danger.

"The first thing Skai Prisa did" kept going Anya unaware of Leksa's pondering "was to certify me that their presence in Trikru territory was in no way an invasion and that they intended to behave by our rules. I believe her when she says so."

Once again the Azgeda Ambassador snorted however this time no one supported him in his derision as they were all too taken by Onya's tale to care about the rude man.

"She told me that the problem would come from those still in the skai. Their leaders had not expected Survivors of the war and have ruled unchallenged for so long that she fears they will want to do the same here, not respecting our territory and ways and trying to conquer us."

Once again the Ambassadors broke decorum and spoke one over the others. It went for a whole minute until Leksa shouted.

"Em pleni!"

She then turned to Onya, hiding her own concern and worries at what several Paiks could do to her people.

"General Onya, please tell the Ambassadors of Skai Prisa's solution to this predicament."

Leksa knew she was taking a gamble by saying this. She had no guaranties that Klark had a plan but knew her lover enough to know that she would not have made a target out of her people without a serious deterrent.

"Skai Prisa proposed to make herself and those of her people that are willing into cooperative hostages."

Polis = Coalition Capital

Kongeda = Coalition

Onya = Anya

Skaikru = Sky People

Seken = Second/Apprentice

Heda = Commander

Trikru = Tree People

Onya kom Trikru = Anya of the Tree People

Skat = Boy

Fin = Finn

Gona = Warrior

Maunde = Mountain

TonDC = Trikruu village

Skai Prisa = Sky Princess

Maunon Mountain Men

Klark Grifin = Clarke Griffin

Belomi Bleik = Ballamy Blake

Paik = Pike

Hodnes laik kwelnes = Love is Weakness

Azgeda = Ice Nation

Shop of = Shut Up

Em pleni = It's Enough


	38. Chapter 37

**You expected to still be with Lexa or Raven? Well, no go!**

 **I told you: I love evil cliffhangers!**

The day was spent in the forest with Charlotte checking on the rabbit traps. Two more had caught and some had been triggered. She let her apprentice get the game and set back the traps, watching as she worked and giving her advice. Clarke was leading Charlotte to the river for a drink when she heard the fog horn of a Trikru blare in the distance.

Her heart leapt as she realized they were probably inside the fog's range and remembered that so was the drop ship. Taking a rapid decision, she grabbed Charlotte's hand and started running towards the art bunker while praying that the others would take refuge in the drop ship. After a frenetic run they finally arrived and Clarke pushed the winded girl inside before closing the door.

"Wh-why are we running away?" asked Charlotte as she caught her breath while holding her side.

"I have a bad feeling." Clarke explained.

"About what?" she shouted hysterically. "We were alone and I dropped the rabbits!"

"The horn, it's a signal." she said calmly but with anger at being spoken so.

"...about what?" came Charlotte's more subdued tone but still unbelieving.

"I don't know." lied Clarke "Might be the cannibals or the Maunon. Can't be anything good."

Charlotte kept quiet while Clarke lit up a candle.

"Better make ourselves comfortable."

And with this Clarke sat on the floor and stretched her legs, soon copied by Charlotte. At some point the apprentice fell asleep and Clarke used some of the art supplies in the bunker to draw the little girl. It was only when her father's watch showed that two hours had gone by that Clarke decided to leave their hideout. It was evening then, bats and birds were flying in the purple sky gobbling insects in their flight, the temperature was becoming fresh and the forests sounds got deeper.

"We need to get to camp."

Charlotte nodded and the two of them began their trek. Every sound they made resonated in the silent forest. Clarke knew it was because the fog had made all animals flee so she was not worried but Charlotte kept throwing hunted looks around her, as if she expected to be attacked from nowhere. It took some time for Clarke to understand that she was probably remembering the Panther's attack.

"You don't have to worry, whatever the horn warned us about has made all animals flee."

Charlotte acquiesced but still didn't manage to relax and spent the rest of their walk glancing right and left and turning back.

Finally, after half an hour they reached camp. The walls were guard less, tents had been abandoned and the drop ship's door was shut. Clarke went to the ship and banged on it thrice then stepped back. Immediately it opened lowering to the floor.

The first-person Clarke saw was Lincoln, his knife ready for anything, then she saw Miller and Octavia who, when they saw her, both threw themselves at her in relief. One by one the Arkers came out of the drop ship and looked around, watching for any signs of destruction. Lincoln came towards Clarke.

"I am surprised to see you alive and well, I thought the fog would have taken you by surprise."

"It would have if I hadn't heard a horn and come to the conclusion that this was a signal of some sort. We took refuge in an old bunker."

Lincoln nodded, satisfied by the explanation but Miller who had been listening to them immediately wanted to know where the Art Bunker was so that he might pick up anything useful from it.

"First I would like to know what that fog was and why everyone thought it would be a good idea to hide from it." Clarke said while turning to Lincoln.

"The fog is a weapon of the Maunon. They hide behind its flesh burning effect. To this day no one has managed to pass through it and therefore seen the Maunon's home. That is why Heda has yet to lead her army to Maunde, with the fog it is untouchable."

"Flesh burning... You mean an acid fog?" Miller asked.

"Yes. It is a slow and painful death that I do not wish on anyone."

Lincoln's eyes met Octavia's who was standing behind Clarke and, as if he had been burned when their eyes met, walked away.

"There was some people hunting when the fog came..."

Harper's voice was weak, fearing for those who had not taken refuge in the drop ship.

"We have to make a head count then send search parties for those missing." Clarke feeling the worry of her friends decided to take action. "Ask Lincoln for assistance as they may have found caves or old bunkers to hide in like Charlotte and I."

Miller, encouraged by the prospect of having something to do, stood back tall and went to get search parties organized.

"You and I" Clarke added as she turned towards Charlotte "will prepare the drop ship for any wounded."

Trikru = Tree People

Maunon = Mountain Men


	39. Chapter 38

_What?! Hostages? What is Klark thinking?! No!_

Lexa didn't care that her expression was visibly tense and disapproving or that she was risking the Ambassadors finding that her all-knowingness -thanks-to-the-spirits was a facade. All that mattered was that Klark was putting her life in the line in a stupid way. Again.

Lexa was burning inside to ask what Onya meant by that but restrained herself. This was a precarious situation that she needed to take caution in.

"What, exactly, is Skai Prisa's plan?" asked the Trishana Ambassador over the whispers of his peers.

"Skai Prisa intends to prove coexistence possible between our two people by making, with Heda's authorization, their current camp into a village where both Trikru and Skaikru would live in harmony. Mingling so would also serve as deterrent for their previous leaders not to attack us as they would therefore be attacking friends of their children and put them in harms way. Furthermore, Skai Prisa would like Skaikru to serve as a go between the people of the Ark and Trikru in trade decisions as thanks to their origins they would know what the Ark may provide and thanks to their would-be integration they would know what the Kongeda would want."

"And what could they possibly have that we would want?" scoffed the Azgeda ambassador.

Onya stopped herself from sighing at the continuous derision the ambassador was showing the absent Skaikru and answered his question as she knew that it was his wright to ask as per Heda's permission.

"Medicinal knowledge and techniques as well as machines we have forgotten, ways to grow food in the dead of wintam even when they should not grow and better metal and cloths for our smiths and tailors. Plus their Moonshine."

Onya knew that her answer would shut up the ambassador's bravado as Azgeda always had need for food in wintam. She was right, the man grunted and quietly leaned back on his seat.

"What would they want in return?" asked The Ouskonja Kru Ambassador who seemed to be already calculating the benefices of such things.

"At first, knowledge of this world and how to survive in it: how to hunt, fight and who to trade what with and whom., later when they are settled... I believe they will be trading for horses, weapons and clothes. Skai Prisa was adamant in making her people as integrated as she could."

"That is... reasonable." Admitted the Boudala ambassador, earning himself a dark glare from the Azgeda Ambassador as the two were supposed to be allies.

"Yes, it is." Agreed the Ingranrona Ambassador followed by the other Ambassadors.

Lexa felt her heart swell in pride at seeing her people acting rightly and justly, thinking that even from far away Klark had an enormous impact on the future of her people.

"After speaking with her about her people's situation and possible trade agreements Skai Prisa asked if I could tell her about Trikru and Heda that I had mentioned."

Lexa smiled slightly at this, knowing full well that the first thing she had heard during their previous future was Markus Kane's and Theolonius Jaha's perception of her. Knowing that she had lied and manipulated them to discover more about the Skaikru she couldn't imagine it being very good.

Onya saw her smile and wondered what it was about but figured that this was something between Heda and the Spirits.

 _Or Klark_ , she added with an afterthought.

"I told her that Heda was the ruler of the twelve clans forming the Coalition and the name of each Clans, their approximate location and what they specialize in so that they can think about who to trade with."

"So you just told her of Gonde without caring for our safety?!" exclaimed the Azgeda Ambassador, coming once more at the charge.

"The locations were vague and Skaikru knows nothing of our numbers or gonakruu. We are perfectly safe."

"We should make the skat talk of their secrets!" he insisted with a snarl.

"My orders were to return him to his people, which I have done, and inform them of the threat Maunde paused. It is done. I also doubt that a simple skat would know any of the Ark's secrets."

"Skai Prisa seems to!" Retorted the ambassador from Delfikru, the second ally of Azgeda.

"It is because she is Skai Prisa that she knows." intervened Lexa aloud for the first time. "No, " she retracted herself thinking that Klark would never have been in the first drop ship if she hadn't known about the Ark's most dangerous secret "it is because she knows that she is Skai Prisa."

Leaving those mysterious words as her sole contribution to the meeting Lexa returned to her observation and silence.

"When she learned that there were twelve clans she immediately asked me how they had gathered together and how to become the thirteenth clan."

As Onya had expected the information that Skaikruu was indeed interested in becoming the thirteenth clan brought about another wave of whispers. She also distinguished a shine in Lexa's eyes, as if her Heda was taking the news of Skaikru choosing peace over war with great relief.

 _She probably doesn't want to confront Skai Prisa on the battlefield. Through I don't see the gada posing a threat to her or our gonas._

Onya decided to ask Lexa more about Skaikru and their non-willing leader, a fact that she had decided to keep silent for the moment, once they were alone. It was important that she knows how strong Skai Prisa's hold was on Heda.

Onya was about to start talking again when a gona burst into the room, running to the throne. The guards hold on their spears tightened until the intruder kneeled in front of Heda and spoke.

"Heda, the skai if falling again!"

Klark = Clarke

Onya = Anya

Skai Prisa = Sky Princess

Trishana = Glowing Forest

Heda = Commander

Trikru = Tree People

Skaikru = Sky People

Kongeda = Coalition

Wintam = Winter

Azgeda = Ice Nation

Ouskonja Kru = Blue Cliffs People

Boudala = Rock Line

Ingranrona = Pains Riders

Gonde = the Coalition members

Maunde = Mountain

Delfikru = Delphi People

Gonakruu = army/unit of warriors

Skai = Sky


	40. Chapter 39

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 39**

 **A/N: so sorry for the wait! I got engrossed in my other 100 story Bionic Girl Clarke and spent the last few days planning it from A to Z and beyond. Plus before that i caught a cold, even through i managed to escape the cold virus the first time it caught up with me, and stayed under the bed cover for a whole weak!**

 **And i have a question for Twiguy3418: Your comment of Chapter 38 was cut, can you please repost it?**

 **Now, please enjoy this short but interestingly revealing chapter.**

Six other person were missing from camp, three were found in the very cave Bellamy had taken refuge the first time around by Lincoln, two had been taken by the fog and had died holding hands, their identical bracelets identified them as a couple which was both horrible and comforting as they shared their last moment of suffering together. Finally, the last individual's location was still unknown.

Clarke had had to bandage a hand and an arm from those who had stayed in the cave. She had been assisted by Charlotte who had been strong in the face of the chemical burns. When she had explained that the burns would leave scars the two wounded had been ecstatic, saying that now they too had their war scars. Their reaction had made Clarke smile sadly, fully knowing that as soon as Mount Weather truly meddled with their stay at the foot of the mountain then they would be less enthralled by the idea of war.

Then came the moment to take care of the dead couple. Miller and Wells wanted to bury them, Clarke, knowing that the grounder would believe that they were trapping their soul, forbidding them from reincarnating, proposed to burn them.

"That way their ashes will mingle with the wind and travel the entire Earth. They will also be together."

With this, the argument was won by Clarke and a giant funeral fire was prepared. An entire tree had to be felled and cut down for it. Gratefully Clarke didn't know any of them personally. Still she remembered the boy from the couple as the one who had taken the throwing blade in his head from the grounder scouts when they had tried to flee camp the first time around.

As for the girl, she didn't have a clue. Maybe she had died in the battle with the three hundred warriors sent by Lexa, maybe he was pumped for her bone marrow by the Mountain Men or maybe she was present to the end, all the way to the final day of Clarke's first life, to that fateful day where Skaikru and Kongeda entered in war.

It didn't really matter. All she knew was that both of them should have lived longer but had been outside camp at the worst moment. Because they thought themselves safe. Because her behavior had lulled them into a wrong sense of security.

Those two lives were not the only loss for the camp. Their food store had been destroyed by the acid fog and the traps who, even if they had worked, had only forced their prey to face the fog and die their flesh burnt were now useless because all game had fled the surrounding area as soon as they saw the fog arrive.

The pelts were safe through as they had been stored in the drop ship. This had been Clarke's only comfort as she wanted those pelts for their first real trade with Trikru and as proof that they were dependable and wouldn't be a burden on the Kongeda.

Lincoln had been a real help. He had been the one to warn the Arkers of the danger of the fog and convince them to take refuge therefore saving their lives in the process, he had lead several research teams for those that were still in the woods when the fog lifted and had helped cut wood for the funeral. So when Clarke saw him sitting near the fire alone and doing his best not to pay attention to the looks of wariness and curiosity the Arkers were sending him she decided that it was time for her to properly welcome and thank him.

"I would offer you food as thanks for all you've done for our people but I'm afraid we have none left." she said as she sat.

"I understand." was his cool reply.

"Still, you saved my people. We owe you a great debt. If there is anything we can do, even with the few things we have got, we will do it" affirmed Clarke.

"I require nor want anything."

"Then I will give you information: her name is Octavia, she has a brother who is very protective but she shows each day that she does not need his protection" said Clarke smiling as she saw Lincoln tense at her words. "She is very interested in learning how to fight and hunt but she also liked seeing the phosphorous plants, wanted to swim in the river and has never seen a butterfly in her life."

Lincoln was now looking at her with wide eyes, wondering why the Skai Prisa would encourage him to court with one of her people.

"Don't look so upset Linkon Kom Trikru, you are not that easy to read. I am simply a master at longing and distant love."

Linkon watched the eyes of Klark kom Skaikru as she looked into the fire and saw that her mind was far away, to whomever had her heart. He wondered what kind of person could have obtained the love of the prophesied leader of the future thirteenth clan and decided that it had to be someone as great as her.

His attention was taken away from the wheat haired Skaikru to the one who had obtained his love with a single look.

 _Okteivia_.

Leaving the Skai Prisa to her own nostalgia Linkon stood and went to seat next to the brown haired and wild tempered women he had felt attracted to since the first time he had seen her.

"Skai Prisa tells me you wish to learn how to swim."

Octavia smiled shyly at the man and Lincoln eyes shone with an inner light at the spectacle that offered itself to him.

"I would love too!"

 **A/N: I want to play a small game: who can tell me what Lexa and the Kongeda knows that Clarke and the Hundred do not?**

 **Special mention to those who guess it right in the next chapter!**

Skaikru = Sky People

Kongeda = Coalition

Trikru = Tree People

Skai Prisa = Sky Princess

Linkon kom Trikru = Lincoln of the Tree People

Klark kom Skaikru = Clarke of the Sky People

Okteivia = Octavia


	41. Chapter 40

**Here comes our favorite mechanic!**

 **BTW looking for a title to give her, must sound Grounder-like and relate to her fiery destruction inclination.**

 **Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 40**

Her head was spinning, her blood throbbing in her temples and her left eye was covered in something sticky. She had no idea if she had succeeded or if she was dead, having crashed on earth or burned on her entry in the atmosphere.

The pain in her head tended to make her think she still lived. After all, in the afterlife there was no pain, right?

With great efforts, she opened her eyes and closed them in a hurry at the blinding light that pierced them. More slowly this time she reopened them and looked around her.

Her immediate surrounding was that of the inside of her escape pod. She could easily recognize the board and metal frame she had helped restore for her mission. Then behind the front window she could see...

Was that a forest? And there, a river! And the sky! It was so blue!

Forgetting her mission, forgetting Finn and his injuries she fumbled in the pod until she pushed the door open and fell on the flat and round stones that made up the uneven bank of the river. She paddled to the shore and plunged her gloved hand in the water. Not being able to feel the wetness of it she fiddled with her space suit and unclasped it. The hiss of depressurization was heard and fresh air that didn't smell of metal but of something else, something purer, entered her lungs.

She let a laugh escape her and shed off the rest of the suit before once more touching the water. It was fresh, wet and she could feel the strength of its current pushing against her fingers. The flat stones on the river bank were hard but warmed by the sun. The feeling of the sun on her skin was incredible, it held a soft heat that blanketed her whole body.

"Miss Reyes! Come in! Miss Reyes! Do you receive? Please answer! Raven!"

Her mesmerizing was cut short by the radio in her pod coming to life. She immediately recognized Sinclair's voice and the urgency of it. She stumbled back to the crashed escape pod and took the radio in hand, switching the answering button.

"Raven Reyes reporting from the ground. I am fine, the pod is crashed through." Then losing her professionalism she said in wonder "you guys should see this place! It's amazing! The air smells and tastes nothing like I ever breathed before, the sun... It's so great!"

"I am glad you are alright Raven but you need to complete your mission." came Abigail's voice. "You didn't fell far from the kids but you will have to walk through the forest for a few hours. Go East-South and-"

"Wait! I think i'm hearing something!"

She strained her ears, trying to hear what had alleged her over the noise of the river and the static of the radio.

"What is it?" Dr. Griffin impatiently asked.

"It sounds like... people!" whispered Raven startled.

"It can only be the kids." was Sinclair's voice in the back ground.

"Go to them and get them to help you carry the material." instructed a third voice that Raven recognized as Marcus Kane's. "Then report back in once you reach their camp."

She turned towards the growing noises that came from the forest and started walking towards it. She was half way between the pod and the forest when she heard another noise that was new to her but that she still recognized from the old movies projected on special occasions.

Clopping.


	42. Chapter 41

**So, saying it right now, I had a lot of fun writing this moment. It's a big one too, so many fanfics made them a couple for a reason I am not sure of. Still for those shippers I made this chapter. Especially** xxDark Angel Babyxx **to whom I had promised it and** Saylor Sayuri **whose puppy eyes got me to post two chaps on the same day.** **Have fun.**

 **Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 41**

Onya was tired of this back and forth. She had traveled from Polis to TonDC then Skaikru Camp in a single day then returned to Polis the next to stay half a day as she made her report and let her horse rest. And now she was back on her saddle, going towards where the skai had fallen again.

She was tense with apprehension and so were her gonas. Klark kom Skaikru had not hidden her disgust and distrust for the leaders of the Ark and had warned that they would eventually come down expecting to be in charge.

In Onya's mind it was still long before they came and Heda and Skai Prisa were supposed to have time to come to a formal peace between Kongeda Skaikru and Arkgeda.

Now that they were faced with the eventuality that the Chancellor, his Council and their guards were here Onya had to admit that she was nervous. What if they were so enthralled in their power that they would refuse peace and try to rule as they intended? To tell the truth she was rather fond of the Skai Prisa and her honesty. It changed Onya from most Ambassadors, especially Azgeda's audacity, Boudalan's cowering and Ouskejon Kru's sniveling. She really didn't want to have to deal with this Chancellor.

Her musing was interrupted when her scout returned and reported. Using gestures the discreet and mute woman indicated that she had spotted, from afar, a person that was playing in the river.

 _A single person? That doesn't make sense._

As Onya was wondering what the arrival of this individual meant for Skaikru and therefore Kongeda, a second scout came back. The man told her with uncertainty that the person now seemed to be talking to herself or into a small object.

 _Maybe their head got injured in their arrival..._

That was what she thought until her third and last scout came back telling her that the contraption the women was talking in was responding in kind.

 _Long distance communications!_ came Onya's understanding. _From the ground to the sky? That is possible?_

Not knowing if it was and what was being said between the two parties Onya accelerated her horse's pace. They were close to the river now and she knew that they would be heard with the horses iron beating on the ground but she didn't want the women to report something important to the Chancellor.

The group of grounder left the tree cover and Onya eyes instantly found those of a golden skinned and long haired women wearing the same strange clothes as the rest of Skaikru. She had been walking toward them when her eyes widened with a mix of fear, amazement and curiosity. The women stopped moving and Onya made a sign to stop advancing.

"Heya, I laik Onya kom Trikru."

"Wha- hum... Hi?"

Onya had to force herself not to snort at the apparent confusion that the newly arrived women let shown. If it had been one of her gona acting this way in a potentially dangerous situation she would have been truly ashamed.

 _Skaikru really are Yongon_ , she thought as she dismounted followed by her entourage. The unknown women stumbled back at her sudden movement, her gesture reviling blood on the left side of her head. Onya gestured to the wound and the girl, after a few moments of incomprehension, touched her sore scalp and seeing the blood on her fingers had startled eyes.

"Oh, I see! This is all a hallucination! I am hallucinating!"

And with this, as if they were no longer relevant, the women turned her back on Onya and her gonas and walked back towards the metallic structure on the river's shore. Not wanting for her to say anything about them to her superior through the machine Onya made a head gesture to one of her scouts who hurried behind the women. The women, hearing him, turned her head and for a moment looked worried until she shrugged and kept walking.

 _She really thinks we are not real_ , was Onya's amused thought at the women's behavior. _The wakeup call will be hard._

Finally, the scout reached the women just as she took hold of a black object that was tied to the metal hunk by a twirled string. She pressed something and spoke.

"Hum, guys, I don't think I'm in a state of going on a trek. I seem to be hallucinating."

To Onya's fascination the black object emitted noise. More exactly, a female voice. To better hear it she walked toward the women and her metal refuge.

"...have a concussion. Don't fall asleep, in fact you better walk it out."

"Fine, but if I hallucinate to death it's on you."

The women put the black handheld device down and meant to turn around but found herself in Onya's personal space.

"Hum... Okay. Dear brain of mine if you could stop sending such real hallucinations that would be great. I mean, this chick even smells like a tree!" grumbled the women.

Tired of her behavior Onya decided it was time to take control of the situation.

"I am Onya of the Tree People. What is your name Sky Girl?"

The women seemed to consider whether to answer or not and finally took a decision.

"I'm Raven. Raven Reyes. But you already know that since you're a product of my mind."

Not paying attention to the gada's ranting Onya spoke again.

"Reivon Reiyes... Consider yourself a guest of the Kongeda as per Heda's orders. All of your belongings are confiscated until further notice. Attempt to escape and you will be met by force."

Raven looked at her with incomprehension then she let her head fall back and laughed.

"Oh! This has to be the best hallucination ever!" she said after her laugher stopped.

As she was whipping tears of mirth from her eyes Raven eyed the women her mind had created. She was tall and looked mighty dangerous in her furs and weapons. Not a bad turn out for her mechanic wired mind.

Onya, now feeling insulted by the girl's behavior gestured to the scout who pulled a leather string out of his mantle and jumped on the girl. She let a startled shout as she fell on the floor, weakened by her rough landing and taken by surprise. The scout easily overpowered the girl and tied her hands behind her back.

The Skaikru women was now looking at Onya with sudden realization in her eyes, having understood that her hallucinations were very much real, then with horror as she remembered that one of the youth that had come before her had been mortally wounded and came to the conclusion that those people in primitive clothing were the cause.

Not caring about their new prisoner that was relentlessly twisting and screaming Onya turned to her escort and instructed them in Trigedasleng to secure the pod until the second unit of gonas that was much bigger and was following them arrived.

Because this metallic structure and its communication device would allow Heda to negotiate with the tyrannical Chancellor and prepare for the Ark's arrival but could also prove to be a bait for Maunon. If that was the case Onya wanted the honor of taking Maunon life and had taken all necessary precaution to guard and protect the Skai contraption.

As she looked at the forest thinking of what Leksa would do with this Reivon Onya heard the communication device come alive once more. The people were calling for the Sky Gada. Because she had no orders in relation to contacting the Ark Onya decided to ignore them and let Lexa be the first to talk to them.

 _Leksa will have to come here_ , reflected the general. _She will probably stay in TonDC and want to see Skaikru's Camp for herself. I wonder how her first meeting with Skai Prisa will go._

 **It is coming! Clarke's and Lexa's meeting!**

 **I can see it in my mind.**

 **It will be EPIC!**

Onya = Anya

Polis = Coalition's Capital

TonDC = Trikru village

Skaikru = Sky People

Skai = Sky

Gona = Warrior

Klark kom Skaikru = Clarke of the Sky People

Heda = Commander

Skai Prisa = Sky Princess

Kongeda = Coalition

Arkgeda = Ark Nation

Azgeda = Ice Nation

Boudalan = Rock Line

Ouskejon Kru = Blue Cliff People

Heya, I laik Onya kom Trikru = Hello, i am Anya of the Tree People

Yongon = Children

Gada = Girl

Reivon Reiyes = Raven Reyes

Trigedasleng = Tree People Language

Maunon = Mountain Men

Leksa = Lexa


	43. Chapter 42

**Survive for Another Time**

 **Chapter 42**

Clarke woke up with a start. Her back was aching from sleeping on the ground, her toes were cold as they had been outside the blanket's cover and her hair had pine needles stuck in them.

She went to the water jerrycans and washed over her mouth then chewed on mint leaves she had gotten from the forest. Better be presentable tomorrow too, she thought as she remembered that tomorrow Anya would be back with Lexa's decision as to the statute of the Arkers.

She truly hoped that Lexa would decide to welcome them on her lands instead of declaring war on them as she had no intention of burning the Commander's warriors again. Plus it might help to introduce her people not as a threat to the Kongeda but as allies of the Twelve Clans. Even Azgeda if needed.

Clarke walked inside the drop ship to check on Finn and found Charlotte asleep on a chair, her head resting on his arm.

"She's been looking over him the whole night" said Atom who was sitting on the floor on the other side of the room. "I don't know if I should find it cute that she blushed at Finn's first smile or feel insulted that she has already forgotten me" he laughed.

"Hum" smiled Clarke. "She is a bit young so don't feel too slighted. How is the leg?"

Clarke looked at Atom's leg in question, remembering that he had been viciously attacked by the river serpent only yesterday. If her calculations were correct then he wouldn't be able to stand on it for another two days.

"Better" he assured her.

"Admit it, it hurts" teased Clarke.

"Yeah but I'm too tough to say it" he joked. "Say, is it true that we're still missing someone?" he suddenly asked.

"Unfortunately, yes we are" Clarke said. "We have no idea where or who the last person is. We just know that one person is missing."

"Must have been someone really shy then if nobody remembers them" Atom muttered. "So, what are you gonna do with Bellamy and Murphy?"

For a moment Clarke did not understand what he meant then she remembered. She had the two of them locked above because they had created a disturbance and risked ruining the first encounter with the grounders and the subsequent negotiations.

To tell the truth she had forgotten about them. She hoped someone had fed them. She knew she didn't but Octavia probably did.

"I... forgot" admitted Clarke. "To tell the truth I have no clue what to do with them. We can't banish them, they would do something stupid and deadly, we can't lock them up indefinitely because I don't want to become like the Chancellor and we don't have the resources and we can't do nothing either as they would just try to rule over by force again. We need to find a punishment that fits and will frighten people enough for them not to act stupidly."

Clarke had told Atom exactly what she had said Harper and Monroe when they had been discussing this very issue the day before yesterday. She wanted her thoughts to spread between the 101, 98 now, Arkers in the camp and force them to find a solution on their own so that they wouldn't be able to deny or retract on it.

"I see your problem..." Atom said thoughtful. "If I can provide any help tell me, in the meantime I will drag myself to breakfast before nothing is left and I die of starvation."

"Starvation..." muttered Clarke, an idea coming to her. "That would be a solution."

"Starving them to death? I don't think that's a good idea, Clarke."

Now Atom was worried. He certainly didn't want to be the one who had given her the idea of killing them by starving the two trouble seekers.

"What? No! Not to death. For two days, as a lesson."

And with this Clarke went to find Miller and Octavia as one was her right hand man and the other her friend and the only family of one of the detained.

Kongeda = Coalition

Azgeda = Ice Nation


	44. Chapter 43

The room was silent, every councilman was thinking over the events that had transpired since Raven's last report. They knew she had reached Earth, they knew she was alive albeit suffering a concussion after a few hours of unconsciousness, they knew that the concussion couldn't have killed her otherwise she wouldn't have woken in the first place, they knew that she had heard people coming to her. And that was it. They knew a lot but it was still not enough.

If it had been the kids that Raven had heard, then why weren't they answering to their calls on the radio? Did they no longer care for the ark since they had landed? Did they grow to recent the rigid and law abidingness of the Council after tasting the carefree and bountiful Earth? If so then Abi could already see Markus and Theolonius reining them in by force and she feared how much blood would be shed through this reminder of who was in charge.

Or did someone else get to Raven? That option was far more dreadful. It was probably why none of the Councilmen seemed to want to believe in it, Abigail included, but it explained how one of the adolescents got deadly hurt and why Raven nor the kids were contacting them.

If someone else than their children was on Earth then the recolonization of the planet would be transformed from a civilian operation lead by Diana Sydney's people to a militarized one with Markus Kane in charge. Both of which were thick headed individuals. Abi could already see the complications resulting from such a situation.

With all her might she prayed that the locals were not aggressive but since the apparently painful and unexplained death of two of the kids the previous day she had very low expectations. Right now, all she could think about was Clarke. She hoped that she would stay safe and sound with the others and that whatever was threatening the group was defeated soon, preferably by someone other than Clarke.

Theolonius seemed to have similar preoccupations, she could see it in his eyes, behind the political façade and the neutral expression that he presented the council. For he was a parent just like her and, although they came from very different background, she understood him better than anyone. They had both lost a spouse, were both missing a child and doing their best for their people and their living legacy.

Abigail saw him turn to Markus and she knew that somehow the two men had taken a decision with that look. It wouldn't surprise her if the two had had a pre-meeting in order to manipulate the direction of the talks. Abi herself had been part of those secret gatherings more than once due to her closeness with Theolonius. Her supposition was confirmed when the Chancellor took a long breath to center himself and spoke.

"We will try to reach the ground team every hour for five minutes, in the meantime the next dropship will hold three squadrons of Guards more than planned, they will replace a squadron of workers, scientists and doctors. Moreover, the other squadrons left will have to respect the rules set by the Lieutenant in charge, provide rapid but proper shelter and pass them in priority for health care and provisions."

As the councilmen were nodding at his words Abigail examined Diana whose face was set in stone but hands were hidden underneath the table and Sinclair who was openly displaying a mix of relief for his people's safety and annoyance to once again be under the thrall of the Guards.

The meeting ended soon afterwards, Markus made a list of things they would need to add or retrieve from the dropship to better prepare the future ground base. It involved an extra generator, spiked and wired mesh for the walls, extra ammunitions and weapons as well as body armors for the guards and more protein based food.

In the end, Abi left the council room with cold in her veins. Her kid was possibly in danger and the Council's only answer was to use their predicament to make the recolonization a military endeavor. It was so typical of them that it was not even funny. She reached her small one bedroom and kitchenette living space that she had been given after saving Jaha as her reward and threw herself on the bunk bed. Her eyes closed she did her best to get some sleep but all she could see was Clarke's expression when she had been told she would go to the Earth.

It was like she knew, like she had been expecting it and, considering her late behavior in her cell, as if she had been preparing for it.

Abi had thought lengthy for an explanation to this and she came to the conclusion that someone aware of the expedition had made her daughter into a political peon. Someone with enough access and power to know about the project, the reason why Jake died, with enough oratory skill to turn her daughter's anger towards Jaha and his council into motivation and also probably the same person that had had Bellamy Blake, the still unfindable ex-guard, shoot the Chancellor. But more than anything she knew that peons were disposable pieces of a game and feared for Clarke's life.

Her most obvious suspect was Markus Kane as he was the one to take over if the Chancellor died of criminal cause as per his function of Chief of Security but like she had said, he was the most obvious one and therefore the less likely. Moreover, he was a follower, a soldier that needed a leader and Jaha was that leader. No, Kane was a dud. Which left Sydney. Her recent return in the political scene was too coincidental just like her inclination to support Abi in sending someone else down.

Yes, Abi thought, Diana was surely hiding something.

And she would find out what.

 **I am so sorry guys!**

 **I know I said I could see the reunion and I do but it will take some more chapters before it happens.**

 **All in order to set my plot and develop the characters, I swear!**

 **This is in no case me screwing with you!**

 **Well, maybe a little bit… Sorry!**


	45. Chapter 44

**Survive for Another Time**

 **I want to apologize for the tardiness. I have been down right busy with my exams (revising and passing them both) that I put my writing on hold. I promise to get back on track through I shall warn you that as a working member of society I will have less time to write from now on. In other words don** **'** **t expect regular posting with only a week of waiting between them.**

 **To respond to some comments (and give spoilers):**

DesireeStorm : Wonder if a small radiation leak without and alarm could go off in DIANA room

Ø remember that the radiations are only bad for the bunker people. Diana's in the Ark, not Mount Weather

EverRose808 : Hmm... just a question but were you planning on having anyone else come back like Clarke and Lexa?

Ø I did post a poll to know which side should have someone remembering about the other time line but it is closed. In the end I have planned out all 4 seasons, yes 4, so I decided on it by myself. Keep in mind that there is no guaranty someone else remembers and that if there is it might be anyone.

swtid77 : I can see Octavia to start getting upset about Clarke choosing Charlotte as her second and not her.

Ø I admit I did not think about it. nice idea though. Might do a chapter about it. If I do then its dedicated to you.

Jaely : I CAN'T WAIT! I can image that Raven will have a thing or two to say to Anya once she is on equal footing with her again! LOL that will be funny.

Ø I will admit to have had great fun writing their meeting and that I can't wait to write their next interaction. Onya's strict military like attitude vs Raven's no bullshit no seriousness one. She will probably swear a lot, make jokes the grounders won't understand and annoy Onya a lot. Still no ship between them though. I have a special someone for our favorite mechanic. (sorry Sailor Sayuri)

 **Chapter 44:**

After her capture Raven had been thrown on the back of the dark blonde woman's horse saddle and they had ridden away from the pod and her sole chance of contacting the Ark and warning them of those… well, she couldn't call them savages since they had language, tools and clothes and seemed to have a hierarchy with the woman at the top but she could call them… grounders. Yeah that was a good enough name for now.

So, those grounders were taking her somewhere unknown to do something unknown but considering Finn's medical report from three days ago, it could be potentially hurtful or deadly. She had lost her bearings in the forest which she believed had been done on purpose and was now at an unknown location with an unknown distance between herself and the kids. That was waaay too much unknown for her taste.

She had tried to ask questions. Granted it sounded more like a rant mixed with several yelps and empty threats but they did not need to go so far as to gag her. Moreover, she had seen the grounder wipe his dirt covered clothes with the cloth they had used to do so! It was so not hygienic! Bah! Grounders, that level of unsavoriness was so them!

Anyway, now she was no longer on the stinking horse but tied to a post in a tiring and uncomfortable position, her hands above her head, in the middle of what turned out to be a village made of wood, mud bricks, straw and tole with small wooden enclosures for a few cows and chickens and several back courts with veggies being grown. No fruits from what she could see though, maybe they were getting them directly from the forest. Who knew. Again, whatever.

What was important was that another bad-ass looking woman had shown up next to the dark blonde one and was looking at Raven with much suspicion and contempt which was a dangerous mix in these circumstances. She was a little bit shorter than her kidnaper and had black skin, multiple scars on her face as well as short frizzy hair. Considering she was holding herself as straight backed as veteran guards of the Ark and her hand never left her sword by her hip, Raven could guess she was a warrior of some rank and importance but she had no clue of how much or if she was this 'Heda' person the dark blond woman said she was working for and that, left her worried she would anger her and seal her fate and that of the hundred delinquents.

The two bad-asses were now talking in a dry and harsh dialect with much gusto but at low volume so as to not be overheard by the other grounders milling about. She vaguely recognized some insults thrown at her from the tone and looks the dark-skinned woman was pinning her with and made sure to remember them for later use. She had a reputation to keep and a whole new set of retorts and diatribes had just presented itself to her, she would be stupid to reject them.

In the end the dark skinned one just abruptly nodded as if consenting to something and took post next to the dark blond one, who came before Raven and addressed her for the first time since she understood this was not an hallucination. Just like she had done before, she spoke in a mix of English and the other language.

"I am Onya kom Trikru, commanding officer of all Trikru gonas, you are Reivon Kom Skaikru. an invader to our lands."

Raven would have retorted that she was not in fact an invader but a messenger looking for her people unfortunately her gag had still to be removed, a wise decision from her abductors since she would have drowned them with her words in a probable attempt of showing bravado. She could only keep listening to Onya and decided that, if she was going to be killed she would want to know why.

"As of now the Commander of all twelve clans, Heda, is in negotiation with the camp of a hundred Skaikru, Sky People, that has arrived in our territory four days ago." (A/N: 44 chapters for approximatively 4 days. Considering I have to do Lexa's, Onya's, Clarke's and the Ark's point of view it means each day takes eleven chapters to transcribe… damn, that's a lot!)

Raven's eyes widened slightly when she heard that the expedition already knew of the grounders and was in relatively peaceful contact with them. _What the hell does_ _'_ _negotiations_ _'_ _mean exactly_ , she wondered. _As in peace or surrendering terms?_

"Things are going well, your people should have an Ambassador by now and already want to join the Kongeda, or Coalition in Gonasleng, as the thirteenth clan. Heda is considering it seriously and will restrain her armies for now. You should be made aware that all negotiations made only concerns those who have already fallen. Those still in the sky will need to extend their own hand in friendship and gain Heda's trust before they may be given the same courtesy and be allowed to settle in Kongeda land or near its borders."

 _Armies as in plural? Sh*t!_

"In the mean time you will be kept a prisoner of the Kongeda and will be released once peace or an alliance has been obtained. You will be given a tent to stay in and food, any attempt to leave the village grounds will result in being back at the pole, wounded and gaged. Insulting too. Now I will need to know whether you are part of the Ark or of those already in the forest camp."

And then Raven's mouth was freed from the itchy, stinky and drool covered gag and, although she wanted to swear at them so bad for their treatment of her inestimable person, she knew there were much more important things to do. First, she needed to know who was in charge of the hundred, who was leading the negotiations and whether Onya's words were true or lies to extract information from her.

"So… heard you nearly killed one of them. How did you become friends" she said to get some intel.

"You know of their health?" wondered Onya before remembering the strange device that allowed the Latina to talk to those in the sky. "Then you must be aware that the one wounded, Fin, is alive and recovering thanks to our Fisa's care and has been inspected by Klark kom Skaikru before being pronounced 'in promising shape'."

"You know Clarke?"

Raven was surprised the grounders knew of Clarke as Abi had told her she would stay hidden and safe. Still she was relieved to have news of Finn.

"Of course I do, she is the 'Voice' of her people. I suspect she will be the one to become Ambassador too. How do you know her?" asked Onya genuinely curious of learning more of the woman whom had captured Lexa's interest.

"Met her mom, interesting woman. Really compelling too." answered Raven remembering the conversation the both of them held in Sinclair's dining room. "She gave me a message for Clarke. If I could…"

"No interaction with the invaders will be allowed!" interrupted the dark-skinned woman with harshness and a finality that left no doubt it was not negotiable.

" 'kay, I get it Rambo!"

The woman's eyes narrowed and her grip tightened on her sword's handle as she took a menacing step forward.

"What did you call me, branwada?"

"Rambo? It's the name of a warrior from before the bombs. He would be sent to the most dangerous places in the world to accomplish seemingly impossible and deadly missions for his country." Raven said with a jerk of her shoulders, not showing her fear of the warrior. "Yet he always manages to survive by making up unexpected plans to defeat his enemies and escapes at the last minute with a big bang." She added when she saw the woman relax and Onya start to smile at the comparison. "Through now that I think about it, taking down thirty armed men with a single knife, a bottle of whiskey and a grenade was so overdone. And Xena could do better too and she is a chick with a chakram and an over-talking blond story-telling side-kick. Now, _that_ is bad-ass!"

Now, both Onya and Indra were looking at her with incomprehension. Maybe using old world fictional characters from way before the bombing was not the way to go.

"What about Batman? Do you know Batman? The Emerald Archer, Captain America…"

None of the women showed any recognition at the names so, with a hint of annoyance in her voice she tried one last hero name.

"Wolverine? Come on! Comics cannot have disappeared from the world! I refuse to believe that!"

The dark skinned martial woman turned to her companion and spoke with desperation in her voice:

"Keeping her gaged will decrease the risk of her being killed. Drastically."

"Only if she insults or flees, Indra" admonished the dark blonde one while revealing the dark-skinned woman's name to Raven. Then Onya switched her attention back to her prisoner and once again asked

"Are you with the Ark, or with the ones sent away and abandoned to their deaths?"

 _That is a good question_ , ironized Raven, _am I with those that allowed my parents to starve me in exchange for alcohol or am I with Finn who took care of me when those two were too far gone?_ Then her mind brought her further in her reflection, to the stakes at play: _if I stay with the Ark then I have to finish Abi_ _'_ _s mission and the one given by the council to keep Sinclair out of trouble for proposing me for_ _the role of messenger but if I stay with the others I can stay with Finn, no longer have to play a part in the Council_ _'_ _s power games and just wash myself clean of it all. There will be Clarke Griffin to deal with but it can_ _'_ _t possibly as crazy as her mom said it was._

Finally Raven took a deep breath and, as a final incentive in her decision, reminded herself that the hundred kids already on Earth had been in the process of brokering an alliance with the grounders and seemed much more peaceful and accepting than the Council and most of the Ark. They seemed to be everything she could want.

It all boiled down to Clarke and Finn, Abigail and Sinclair and her missions.

"The Ark" she said reluctantly. "I'm with the Ark."

 **(A/N: Didn** **'** **t expect that, did you!?**

 **I did leave some hints of this but still, it** **'** **s so not canon** **…** **I love it!**

 **Also, this was one of the longest chapters of this story.**

 **Stay Tune for the next chapter, some Shipping incoming.**

 **Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews!)**

Heda = Commander

Onya kom Trikru = Anya of the Tree People

Trikru gonas = Tree People Warriors

Reivon Kom Skaikru = Raven of the Sky People

Kongeda = Coalition

Gonasleng = Warrior Language/English

Fin = Finn

Fisa = Doctor/Healer

Klark kom Skaikru = Clarke of the Sky People

Branwada = literally "Water-Legs" as in "weak person"


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter countdown to CLEXA: 10 ;)**

The Survivor was keeping his word. In between the search parties and the hunting session, Lincoln had taken Octavia on private hunting trips twice already. the last time they had sat on a rock in the middle of the forest and he had forced her to listen. She had heard the wind sing in the leaves, the birds twitter to one another and the insects skitter discreetly.

after that he had singled bird nose's and taught her whom they belonged to and what they meant as well as how to reproduce them and use them as signals. She had wondered why bird's songs would be considered signals and he told her that gonas, warriors, used them to communicate while hunting intelligent preys. Understanding that he was teaching her military secrets she had smiled and said that their Heda must really want them to join the Coalition if they were willing to teach them that. His reaction of blushing and turning around had made her realize that he did not in fact have authorization to do so and was taking a risk to himself and his people by telling her those secrets.

"Are you gonna get into trouble?" she had voiced her worries in a quiet and timid tone that had made the strong man turn around and pushed him to reassure her with a soft smile.

"Not if you keep it a secret."

After that they had kept exchanging knowledge, him of the Kongeda and its wonders, telling her of all the place he had visited and her of the Ark and the few things she knew of it while carefully avoiding the subject of where and how she had spent her time. Time passed slowly and they kept sharing with each other until Lincoln suddenly tensed at a suspicious noise only him heard and stood, his hand pulling his sword out of its scabbard and walking in front of Octavia protectively.

"What's going on?" asked the young Blake, fearful of anything that could worry a warrior like Lincoln yet annoyed to once again need protection like in her youth from her brother or when Finn got speared from Clarke.

"Someone is here, hiding." he whispered to her with his jaw set in stone due to the tension he felt.

"Ask them to come forward." she suggested, hopeful that whomever was here was peaceful like all the other Survivors they had met before.

"I don't think they mean us well."

Lincoln's words had two effects, the first was to wash away Octavia's hope of a harmless resolution to this spying conflict and the second was to force the spy, or in this case spies, to come out of their hiding places.

They were seven men wearing clothes of teared cloth and fur similar to Lincoln and Anya's except for the fact that they were covered in and smelled strongly of dirt, blood and grime, that their swords were covered in dried chipping blood and rusting because of it and their faces were sometimes deformed with blood shot eyes All in all they were what Octavia would have expected survivors of a nuclear apocalypse: feral and savage.

"run" said Lincoln to Octavia.

"What?"

"RUN!"

And they did. For the second time in three days Octavia was running for her life, going as fast as possible while her protector followed her and made sure she did not fall into a trap or ambush.

 **(AN: Tadadadaa! Ripas!)**

Gonas = Warriors

Heda = Commander

Kongeda = Coalition


	47. Chapter 46

**Clarke's first politician speech! I'm trembling in fear of having written it wrong. Please comment.**

 **Countdown to CLEXA: 9** **XD**

Clarke had just finished checking on Atom's leg and showing to the blushing Charlotte how to know if an internal hemorrhage was clogged while ignoring her patient's jibs about 'shyness', 'personal space' and 'wrong messages to the kids' and now, Miller has confirmed to her that all the delinquents, bar for those on watch who had already voted, have assembled in the camp in order to elect their Ambassador who will represent them all in tomorrow's meeting with the Survivors. Bellamy and Murphy had been released for the occasion as they too had the right to present themselves and vote though they would get trialed for their actions afterwards.

Clarke could already see the two of them speaking between each other's in quiet whispers while throwing looks at different members of the hundreds that had distinguished themselves in creating the camp and keeping it in order.

 _Bellamy will try to become Ambassador. It_ _'_ _s his ticket to get freedom from the Ark and his only way to make all hundreds distance themselves from the Survivors by ruining the negotiations._

Clarke worried of what would happen if he succeeded. She had the feeling that the missing delinquent wasn't as missing as they had thought but more likely captured by Mount Weather and now in their 'sweet' care, telling them everything about the camp and their situation or on their experimenting table, his bone marrow sucked dry. She feared that, secluded from both Kongeda and Ark they would be too easy a prey for the bunkered down earthborns and would end up assimilated in their gene pool or as reluctant donors and therefore might end up targeted by the Survivors too, this time in order to prevent the Mounon from surfacing forever.

 _I absolutely have to become the Ambassador. For me, for Lexa. For our people and,_ dared to think Clarke _, our_ _'_ _maybe someday_ _'_ _._

When Clarke came out from the dropship and stood on the bridge, all heads turned to her and the buzz of the conversations died. They were expecting her to talk so she did.

"Tomorrow Onya kom Trikru returns expecting us to have decided on a representative who will leave and meet with her Heda. That representative _must_ argument our case and will be the hinge on which the decision of whether the Survivors treat us as enemies and invaders to exterminate or friends to trade with and even allies to protect and help."

Clarke let her words imprint within their minds, insisting on the burden of the responsibility to avoid as many candidates as possible. She knew she wouldn't be able to make Bellamy resign but others might. The less rivals she had, the better.

"If any of you believes him or herself capable of holding such position, I ask of them to step forward and present themselves as a candidate to the title and role of Skaikru Ambassador. "

When none but Bellamy came forward, Clarke had a moment of relief as she wouldn't have to upset and anger someone else. She wanted the hundreds as united as possible for her plan to save them all to work.

"So, we have Bellamy Blake and myself, Clarke Griffin as possible candidates. Since I am presenting myself I will leave the task of organizing the vote to someone else. Let's say… you!"

She had pointed a teenaged boy she had seen playing with the youngest prisoners. From what Miller had told her, he had fed and clothed them and made sure they washed regularly. He would teach them their letters and numbers for an hour before letting them play to exhaustion for another one. She had recognized him from a time he had brought a small girl with a scrapped knee to her in a panic. His actions and caring had given him a reputable standing among the hundreds. The only problem was that since he had never taken part in any conversation on Survivors, the Ark and founding a new and independent village she couldn't figure out whether he was for or against her agenda. Still, he would do as there was no one else to do it.

"ah… Okay."

Shyly, the boy walked through the crowd and went up the boarding bridge of the ship then turned back and hesitantly talked.

"So, hum, those voting for Bellamy Blake please raise your hand."

Clarke had to stop herself from grinning as an open vote such as this one was the best for Clarke. It allowed her to see who she still had to win over and who would not vote at all as well as showed others by how much their votes would differ by candidate.

To her complete surprise only Murphy raised his hand and, seeing how alone he was, quickly dropped it with a sour look on his face. . A look shared by Bellamy who was intensely glaring at the crowd and looking for his sister for support. His sister who, Clarke noticed, was abscent. Still, Clarke could guess what would have happened if Octavia had been there. She would have held her head high as if to say 'my opinion is my own, you don't own me' and would have voted on whomever she respected the most.

"Okay, so… Bellamy I guess you vote for yourself so a total of two votes."

Hearing the boy confirm how unpopular Bellamy was startled Clarke. She had known that his controlling actions and aggressive attitude had owed him many burned bridge in this life but she did not expect it to be this severe. At this time, in the past life, Bellamy was the one in charge, everyone listened and obeyed to him as he had proved himself in the face of the Grounder's menace.

 _But,_ thought Clarke _, now they are not a menace, now we can be at piece, have a roof over our heads and live, truly live._ _Yet he keeps looking for trouble and his actions put us at risk. And I stopped that. So all his followers switched to me_ _…_

Clarke realized that this time she was the one people looked up too. the last time she had a partial partnership with Bellamy but now she was the one in charge and it left her… stunned. Her breath caught in her chest at the idea that once again she was carrying the fate of her people on her shoulders yet this time this fact did not fill her with the coldness of incoming death or the burn of decisions made. No, this time she only felt warmth, pleasant and soothing warmth, at the idea that her people, the hundred, the first Skaikrus, were walking the path of peace and prosperity thanks to their own decision. They did not follow a warmongering tyrant like they did with Bellamy then Pike, nor did they have to learn to wield weapons and exploding devices to survive an attack. True, they did use weapons but just for hunting and true there was still trouble with the looming threat of Mount Weather and Azgeda, the imminent arriving of the Ark and the rest of its population lead by the council. But they were moving towards peace, the greatest achievement Clarke wanted to reach.

"now, those of you who vote for Clarke Griffin?"

This time the totality of the hundred raised their hand, except for Murphy who was looking around in shock, and Clarke smiled in relief and pride of her people as she rose her own, mirroring them. The boy who was presiding the election smiled too and grabbed Clarke's hand before announcing loud and clear that she had won and while everyone let out whoops of joy, turned to her and, in the manner of a journalist holding a mike to her asked an exited 'what now?'.

"Now" she said bringing a relative silence back, "now we do the unsightly task of punishing an attempted murder." She took a deep breath as the teens in front of her realized she was talking about Bellamy pulling a loaded gun on her. "I know that back on the Ark we would have floated him. In fact we floated people for any crime no mater the cause, the only exeption being underage criminals."

The teens were now holding their breaths, convinced that Clarke would follow the Arks laws and execute Bellamy. It wouldn't be surprising as Clarke was the kind of a councellor and was expected to respect them. Moreover her presence aong thm was due to her findingconfidential information rather than commiting a crime like the rest of them. All expected her to follow the rules. Bellamy too and he did not hide it.

"you b***h! I should have known you were no better than Jaha! You hangout with his spawn, you are a privileged! You are a tirrant!"

"Now that we are alone and separated from the Ark," continued Clarke without minding Bellamy's intervention and scruttenizing the crowd in front of her for any sign of disaprouval once she had shared her decision. "Now that you have agreed to build a separate civilization by electing me as Ambassador and now that we are on Earth, our second chance… It just doesn't seem right to deal with every problem with bloodshed."

Clarke literally saw and heard their collective breath being released in their relief. Still she could not afford to look weak in front of them just like she couldn't afford it in front of Onya and her gonas.

"If he had killed, yes, I would have executed him. It would have hurt me to do so but I would have done it as we cannot risk any scissions or internal conflict at such an important time. We cannot afford a war. Not now and I hope not ever."

And it was the truth. Even if she went and got the riffles from the bunker like she had planned too in what seemed a life time ago and if she got Raven to make grenades and mines and a bomb again her people would never truly be ready for war. Not after she knew how many gonas a determined Heda could assemble for war. the Hundred, Skaikru… they wouldn't last long against the gathered might of the Congeda. Especially since there was still a possibility that this Lexa did not remember and even if she did, Clarke knew that Lexa took decisions with her Head and not her Heart. Just like at the entrance of Mount Weather a literal life time ago.

"But no one was hurt by his actions, no war was started either and I believe he would have lowered the gun in time. Because of this last point, I would like to apologize my rough handling of the situation: I had to appear strong in the Survivors eyes in order to gain their respect. It does not excuse my manhandling of a fellow man but it explains it."

Clarke turned to a hell shocked Bellamy and bowed her head in respect and apology, acting every inch like the politician Wells, and her by proxy, had been raised to become and, by placing him in a position where he could not apologize her apology unless he seems petulant and immature, forced him to shake her hand in acceptance to her apology in front of the hundred criminals.

"Moreover since his actions were dictated by a need to protect us all and were taken before a line of political conduct was set no punishment will be applied. Do not, I repeat, do not take this a weakness on my part. Any crime from this point on, be it stealing food when no contribution has been done to the settlement, attacking someone else or attempting anything against our wellbeing such as starting conflict with the Ark or the Survivors will be punished by a period of fasting and sequestration. The gravest the crime the longest the time spent in isolation. In case of an unjustified kill, something I wholeheartedly hope will never happen, execution of the murderer will be discussed. No spur of the moment punishment or execution will be accepted. I will not risk condemning innocents. Everyone will have a chance to explain their actions."

She couldn't help but recall Murphy's near hanging that had made him turn his back on them and unhinged him or Charlottes own self-punishment that pushed her to jump of a cliff to her death.

"I know it seems harsh but it is of a lesser evil than the Ark's rules."

She finished with a small life in the hope that they would understand her decision and not compare her to the Ark council. She needed them on her side. She worriedly saw several frowns and grave faces and, for a moment, feared her tenure as Ambassador would end here and there. Fortunately for her Miller saw them too and decided to add to her speech.

"I know you don't like this, truthfully I don't either. But if we do not set rules and punishments then it will be chaos. Remember your history lessons, the Lost World had several types of punishments: Death penalty, labor, short or lengthy incarcerations, monetary fining… We have no need for money and if we want to survive all will have to work anyway. That leaves incarcerations and death row."

Feeling that a few were still hesitant to accept the new punishments he gave one last push.

"I can tell you that Clarke agonized at the idea of falling back to the practice of _floating_ but she also knows that at some point someone in the future will break a rule and that someone will take a life so she prepared for it. It pleases no one but it is necessary for our future just like finding allies in the Survivors and keeping a neutral relationship with the Ark is to the survival of all of us."

Clarke could feel she was still missing some of their approval and decided to speak once more.

"I know that right now all we saw of the Survivors is that they hurt one of us and that they have very intimidating and _well fed_ warriors but we also know that they have a government with _laws_ , we saw them wearing _sewn_ furs and _forged_ iron weapons… All that points to agriculture and farming, artisans and some form of order. It could be better than what we had in the Ark: food fresh off the earth grown and picked ourselves, houses on which we could hear the rain fall, the wind drift by… Tell me honestly, do you want to return into a boxed apartment like those of the Ark after experiencing the forest's openness? I certainly don't."

Clarke was once again observing the hundred when she saw movement from the corner of her eyes. There, on the wall, one of the guards had fallen, a red mist coming from the throwing axe stuck in his head, just as Lincoln and Octavia came rushing through the make shift gate and the tan grounder shouted in warning.

"Ripa!"

Kongeda = Coalition

Mounon = Mountain Men

Onya kom Trikru = Anya of the Tree People

Heda = Commander

Skaikru = Sky People

Gonas = Warriors

Lost World = the world before the nuclear bombs

Ripa = Murderer or Demon


	48. Chapter 47

**Countdown to CLEXA: 8**

 **I have half a mind to add more chapters in between now and clexa time but I don** **'** **t think either of us would survive**

"Guards off the walls! Surround the gate! Miller take the left, Bellamy the right. Lincoln with me in the center! Those with a weapon either assist in moving everyone in the dropship or in defending the gate, anyone else: get inside!"

Clarke's orders unfroze the assembly and people started moving. Most were calm and helped people to the dropship in a jog but some ran and shoved their way in. Apart from their weaponless guards who moved off the walls and got in position around the gate, Octavia, Lincoln, Monty, Fox, Harper as well as five others whose names escaped the new Ambassador joined Clarke as she took her own place in the encirclement. Each of them had a blade and one of the 'guards' had taken the axe off his fellow guard's corps. It dripped blood on the floor and Clarke couldn't help but think its odor might attract the Ripas and went to post herself behind the unsuspecting boy as reinforcement hoping he would survive.

The gate which was closed and barred by a thick tree branch started shaking under the hammering of the Ripas. After a few seconds the hits lessened and for a while silence reigned, a few sighs of reliefs were let out and a nervous laugh bubbled up.

"Don't let your guard down! They haven't given up yet."

As if to confirm her says the gate was pierced by the blade of an axe then another before both were retracted and hit again and again and again. Thunks after thunks the gate slowly gave away under the assault. Her nerve in a wreck Clarke let a grown out at losing their gate and stepped forward, ignoring Miller's panicked 'Clarke, what are you doing?!' and, putting her hands under the branch she started counting to three aloud. When she reached three she lifted the branch, let it drop on the floor and jumped backwards as the ripas flooded in. Lincoln stepped in front of her and, with a grim smile, engaged one of the savage grounders into combat while protecting her with his body. Octavia took post next to her and took some type of boxing pose her fist up and started escaping knife slashes from a second grounder.

Around her the others were following her example, tightening the circle that stopped the grounders from going in the camp and avoiding injuries as much as possible while landing hits whenever possible. The only ones truly fighting were Bellamy who was using all his past guard training in hand to hand combat to take down his enemy and Lincoln who was already at its third ripa. While Bellamy was trying to neutralize the savage man by hitting his soft tissues Lincoln did not hesitate to twist necks and break bones. Clarke saw the boy with the axe being attacked by two ripas at the same time and went to his help by placing a mean right hook in the dirt and grime covered shell of a man who collapsed.

"Tie him up." she told the boy before turning to the right and being tackled by another ripa. The savage attempted to bite her neck but she managed to put her arm under his chin and keep him at distance. Her eyes blackened with spots when the flesh hungering being hit her in her ribs and her arm faltered only for her instinct to take over and, internally shouting the words 'I am not dying before I see Lexa again!', she pulled her head back before headbutting her aggressor on the temple, cracking the thin bone and making him unconscious or dead.

"Are you well Clark kom Skaikru?"

She turned around, noticing that the battle seemed over, and saw Lincoln standing next to her observing her with worry and, if she knew him right and she knew she did, some amount of respect and wonder.

"Not a single scratch. You?"

"I shall be fine." The tall grounder kept looking at her and Clarke saw the exact moment his curiosity won over. "I did not know you were capable of fighting." It was a statement that invited explanations and Clarke smiled as the idea of playing a bit with him surfaced.

"You seem surprised." She turned away from him to ascertain the situation and saw Octavia next to her. She was breathless and her knuckles were irritated but fine. Bellamy was sitting next to Miller, fixing her with a frown. Not willing to spend the last of her energy on figuring out what was going through the boy-man's mind now, she looked away, checking Miller who was holding his ribs and the rest of the guards who were all breathless. Some were sporting purpling bruises and others cuts. The axe boy was still alive but had a blood dripping large cut on his main arm and she walked to him judging him the most injured of the group. "Go to the drop ship and wait there for me, I will come to inspect the wound soon. If it starts burning abnormally send someone."

"Burning?" the boy asked uncertain.

"Let's just say it's possible they used poison or that an infection setting in wouldn't surprise me: they aren't exactly the cleanest people." She then turned to the rest of the fighters and said loud enough for all to hear her that she would see the wounded in the dropship and that those that were fine were to secure the unconscious ripas, pile up the dead and pick any useful tools from their aggressors.

"How many were after you?" she suddenly asked Lincoln as she counted a total of seven ripas.

"Seven."

Clarke let a sigh of relief escape her and Lincoln, knowing what was bothering her, reassured her of the situation.

"Ripas are not known for their intellect. They all attack in a single forward charge and do so until the last falls. They are excellent trackers and relentless opponents but are not an intelligent foe. Your fear of one having escaped and reporting your location to a larger group is unfounded."

Clarke nodded and walked to Miller.

"You alright?" she asked the young man that was starting to be her main supporter in this time line.

"Will be. What do we do with the bodies?"

"We burn them. Like before." On a second thought, she turned back and saw that Lincoln had followed her. "Would it be alright to burn them? I know they are not really considered friendly by your people but I want them to have a decent farewell. It is not their fault they are under the mountain's control."

The grounder smiled at her warmly and bowed his head at her and Miller.

"By burning them you would set their spirit free of their tormented flesh… I thank you for this merciful gesture in my people's stead."

Clarke returned the bow and, as she rose her head back up, saw a frown on Octavia's face as she stood behind Lincoln. Knowing that Octavia was quick to possessiveness and anger, Clarke turned back to Lincoln after winking at the brunette.

"Can you do me a favor and take care of Octavia's knuckles? I will be too busy for it and I don't think she will let anyone else approach."

Clarke had to stop a laugh at Lincoln panicked expression and Octavia's spreading redness. And then Bellamy cleared his throat and all turned toward him, having forgotten he was standing right next to Miller the whole time. Bellamy opened his mouth to talk then closed it and, after an hesitation finally spoke.

"Did you kill them?"

His voice was weak and surprisingly hopeful and Clarke couldn't help but wince at it.

 _Does he want me to kill someone so I will be on the same level as him? That_ _'_ _s sick_ _…_

"I don't know. Didn't really think about it. It was him or me."

Bellamy mulled over her words and spoke again.

"What will you do with the prisoners?"

"We can't release them, we don't have the food to keep them and if there was a cure the Survivors would have long dealt with them." She turned to Lincoln for confirmation and the tan man shook his head negatively. Letting out a sigh she told the cold truth. "Then we kill them."

Stillness settled over the small group and Clarke waited a bit before broking it.

"Is there a rite I need to respect?"

"I shall say the words" proposed Lincoln.

"I kill them, I say the words" the blonde countered.

Once again Lincoln bowed his head in respect of the young woman who proved time and again how different yet similar she and the Skaikru were compared to the Kongeda; who respected his people and did not hesitate to embrace their ways without denying her own and who was ready to fight with words or fists or blade for her people. He did not expect her to be able to shed blood and stood ready behind her to take over but to his surprise, once he taught her the customary words in Gonasleng she went to pick a blade in the pile of confiscated weapons and went to the first prisoner.

"Yu gonplei ste odon." she said with perfect pronunciation and a small tremor in her voice just before she plunged the sharp point of the blade in the carotid of the first ripa. The man twitched a few times while his head rested on her thighs and went still. Lincoln schooled his expression, not wanting anyone to see the incredulity he felt at seeing the girl kill in cold blood. He had been so confident in the fact she had never killed as, per Octavia's word, anyone who killed was 'floated' in turn by their ruling 'council' but here she was, going from ripa to ripa and executing them after giving them their parting. No hesitation, no trembling, her face was a bit pale but that was it.

Lincoln heard a gasp and turned to see the rest of the hundred, watching their chosen Ambassador kill defenseless and tied up people in front of them. He watched as a few puked and others cried but also as Miller explained the Skai Prisa's reasons for such an act and how they reacted.

They were finally realizing, and so was Lincoln, that the girl they had elected as their ambassador would do anything, including killing, in the name of their safety and future.

And they were afraid of her because of it. The only one who seemed unafraid, maybe even relieved, was Belomi, Okteivia's brother. He had a slight smile and was looking at her with sad and relieved eyes.

Ripa = Murderer or Demon

Grounder = Earthborn individual

Clark kom Skaikru = Clarke of the Sky People

Skaikru = Sky People

Kongeda = Coalition

Yu Gonplei Ste Odon = Your fight is over from 'your gun play is all done'

Skai Prisa = Sky Princess

Belomi = Bellamy

Okteivia = Octavia


	49. Apologies for the delay

So sorry! I know i bailed right as things were getting interesting (aka the Clexa Countdown) but I promise it was not intentional! Yes I enjoy leaving you with Cliff Hangers and looking at your resulting frustrated coments but I am not that much of an S to leave you without news for months!

The truth is that I got into a massive car accident! I spent 5 days in an induced coma to reduce the brain swelling While my left leg arm and two ribs were plastered and bandaged. Being cooped up in my hospital bed with nothing to do (phose are prohibited in private clinics for long term residents) led me to be mildly depressed, a state that continued during my reeducation. Technically I could have posted three month ago but I was not in the proper mental state and all I wrote was soup so I decided to put my writting on pause.

now that my reeducation is over, that I spent eight sessions with a therapist and that Chrismas, New Year and my Birthday are here I decided that it was time to get back to it. So here I am to tell you that I have started writting again! I don't know how long it will take me to finish the next chapter but I promise to be as quick as possible while retaining my writing quality.

I wish you all a Merry Chrismass and a Happy New Year!

ps: my birthday is January 4th


End file.
